Drabbles divertidos
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Otro set de drabbles variados en tema y extensión, pero siempre protagonizados por nuestra pareja regalona : SxD Historias cortas y precisas para el momento de relax, científicamente comprobado que quitan el estrés! jaja ;
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola! no estaba muerta! (y no, tampoco andaba de parranda xD) sólo que me han consumido la universidad y el hospital... pero no crean que no me he acordado de uds! tengo un montón de historias bien avanzadas, pero quiero tenerlas terminadas para subirlas, porque no me gustaría hacerlas esperar mucho entre cap y cap...

Peeero... me dio cargo de conciencia y además las extrañaba mucho :( así que aquí va un nuevo set de "drabbles", sin ningún tema en especial, sin orden cronológico y... sin un tiempo fijo entre una actualización y otra :( pero tengo unos cuantos ya escritos, así que me tendrán por aquí no muy a lo lejos...

Eso, espero estén súper y cuéntenme qué ha sido de sus vidas!

Besos!

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen los Backstreet boys ni la cancioncita que viene por ahí ;)

* * *

**Canción de cuna.**

Quedando sólo escasos dos meses para el nacimiento de su bebé, Darien comenzaba a dar los toques finales a la habitación que ocuparía la nueva integrante de la familia. Ya todo lo estructural estaba listo, el papel decomural rosa con lunas y conejitos, las cortinas en tonos rosa, verde y amarillo pastel, el piso alfombrado en color verde, haciendo juego con las cortinas, en fin, todo estaba muy lindo, ahora sólo quedaba armar los muebles y arreglar los últimos detalles de la decoración.

Y eso era lo que mantenía ocupado al moreno en ese momento, quien luchaba incansablemente tratando de armar la cuna que Serena había escogido. Luego de unos minutos más de lucha, el pelinegro le fue tomando el gustito al trabajo que estaba realizando y como todo buen hombre trabajando en labores domésticas masculinas, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una canción.

Y pronto el tarareo se convirtió en canto desinhibido y totalmente relajado.

"You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

That I want it that way…"

Serena, que pasaba casualmente por ahí, creyó oír algo extraño proveniente del cuarto de la bebé, algo que nunca había escuchado antes.

Decidió acercarse un poco a escuchar más atentamente.

"…But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way…"

La cara de shock de la rubia fue monumental, ¡sus sospechas eran ciertas! Darien… su esposo… ¡Estaba cantando! Y no sólo eso… ¡estaba cantando una canción de los Backstreet Boys! Serena no pudo evitar soltar una risita, la situación era comiquísima, así que trató de guardarse la risa y seguir observando a su esposo.

Darien creyó haber oído algo y dejó de cantar, pero como el ruido no siguió, continuó con su recital privado.

"Tell me why

Aint nothing but a heartache

Tell me why

Aint nothing but a mistake

Tell my why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way"

La última parte de la canción fue acompañada por un pequeño bailecito por parte del entusiasmado pelinegro, quien ya se creía todo un pop-star. Fue ahí cuando Serena no pudo contener más su risa y salió de su escondite entre carcajadas, ante los perplejos ojos del moreno, quien comenzaba a ruborizarse de inmediato.

"Darien eres…" un brote de risas la interrumpió, pero continuó en seguida "¡eres peor cantante que yo!"

Las risas de la chica volvieron a llenar el ambiente y el rostro de Darien se tiñó aún más de un rojo intenso.

"¿Y no podías cantar algo más masculino?" otro estallido de risas y Darien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia "¡Y con bailecito incluido!"

"Sigue burlándote de mí, cabeza de chorlito, ya veremos si sigues riéndote después de que me coma todo el pastel que queda" el moreno sonrió con malicia, tenía el sartén por el mango nuevamente, como siempre.

"No puedes hacer eso, estoy embarazada" Serena tuvo miedo, sabía que Darien era capaz de comerse su pastel "la bebé quiere pastel"

"Que argumento más desesperado" el moreno caminó de manera intimidante hacia ella "pero… te propongo un trato"

Darien le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a hablarle al oído. Con el tibio aliento de su esposo rozándole la piel, y al oír las palabras que en un susurro acariciaron su oído, la rubia sonrió ampliamente y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente de un adorable carmín. Él la besó apasionadamente y sin querer perder más tiempo, ambos salieron rápidamente a comprar más pastel.

* * *

Ya, ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con ANSIAS! :D

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridas! disculpen la demora :(

Quiero decirles que me alegra mucho haber vuelto a leerlas, de verdad vale la pena hacerme un ratito para publicar estas historias, las extrañabaaa!

y bueno, eso... dejo los agradecimientos:

A una anónima por ahí que se olvidó de firmar :), mi amiga Selenita, Criztal (gracias por animarte a dejarme un review! :D), Karly15, C-Higurashi, mi amiga Dayanna (no alcancé a escribir uno del cumple de Serena :(), Luna-P27, mi amiga Ediebella (que emoción los preparativos! se me ocurrió Carolina, probablemente se te haya ocurrido otro a ti, ahí me cuentas después cómo quedó el nombre), mi amiga SalyLuna, mi amiga PaUsagi Shields (gracias!), mi amiga Yesqui2000, SirenaMisty (gracias por el rw y ya sabes que me encantan tus historias!)... y a toooodas las que me dejaron en sus alertas, muuuuuchas gracias! Me gustaría escribirle más a cada una, pero en honor al tiempo les mando besos a todas y cariños generalizados, jaja...

Espero les guste el cap. que les traigo ahora y que todo siga muy bien en sus vidas, buenas vibras, amor, paz, y pavos reales coloridos para todas!

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de poner a los personajes en esta situación.**

* * *

**Tormenta, oscuridad y algo más.**

"Tranquila, no llores, no pasará nada" la suave voz de Darien, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa y su cálido abrazo, lograron calmar por un milisegundo a la aterrada rubia.

_Sólo_ por un milisegundo, luego volvió a desatarse el caos y continuaron los llantos y gritos que caracterizaban cada tormenta en la casa de Serena y Darien. El moreno sabía que los truenos y relámpagos asustaban a su esposa más que nada en el mundo, lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca había logrado entenderlo, ¿qué podía ser tan terrorífico de un destello de luz en el cielo, seguido de un poco de ruido? En fin, como Andrew siempre le decía, _a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas_… _'Sobre todo a Serena'_ pensó el pelinegro.

El moreno continuó abrazándola, había aprendido a sacarle provecho a estas situaciones, además le encantaba sentir a su esposa tan vulnerable en sus brazos, era simplemente adorable.

O por lo menos lo fue hasta que la famosa tormenta causó un apagón en toda la ciudad y el miedo de la rubia se convirtió casi en histeria.

"Serena no grites" la voz del moreno sonaba aún suave, sólo un poquitín irritada "sólo tenemos que ir a buscar una linterna, ¿sí?"

La rubia sólo asintió tratando de tragarse sus sollozos, odiaba ser tan llorona, pero no lo podía evitar, las tormentas y la oscuridad eran dos de sus peores miedos, y ahora se habían juntado ambos. Mientras trataba de controlarse, sintió la mano de su esposo tirando suavemente de la suya. Darien caminó lentamente, intentando no tropezar, y ella lo siguió desde muy cerca. Cuando llegaron al armario en el que Darien mantenía todas las cosas necesarias en caso de emergencia, la rubia se relajó un poco, por lo menos ahora volverían a tener un poco de luz. El pelinegro buscó a tentones la linterna y no tardó en encontrarla, la tomó en sus manos, cerró la puerta del armario, y cuando intentó encenderla, no sucedió nada. Serena estuvo a punto de volver a entrar en colapso, pero el moreno se le adelantó tranquilizándola.

"Son sólo las baterías, déjame buscar la baterías de repuesto"

La rubia agradeció internamente el tener un esposo tan precavido y ordenado, si ella viviera sola estaría probablemente enrollada en un sillón, a oscuras y muerta de miedo, recriminándose por ser tan descuidada y no pensar en este tipo de situaciones por adelantado. Pero no tenía que preocuparse de eso, tenía a Darien, el mejor esposo del mundo, el más considerado, el más cariñoso y…

"¿Serena qué pasó con las baterías de repuesto?" el moreno tuvo la esperanza por unos segundos de estar equivocado en lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Eh?" la rubia no captó el tono casi inculpador del hombre frente a ella "tú dijiste que ibas a buscarlas"

"Las busqué" contestó "y no están donde deberían estar, ¿sabes algo al respecto?"

De pronto un recuerdo fugaz vino a la mente de la rubia, de pronto recordó que ella había ocupado las baterías y lo que es peor, recordó lo que había hecho con ellas.

"Este, hmm…" rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas "¿las ocupé?" sonó como una niña pequeña "¡lo siento Darien!"

El pelinegro contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

"¿Para qué ocupaste las baterías de _emergencia_, Serena?"

"El conejito que compré el otro día en la tienda no incluía baterías, así que…" Darien ya no escuchó nada más luego de la palabra _conejito._

'_¿Para un conejo de peluche?'_ pensó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su negro cabello.

"Entonces vas a tener que pasarte el resto de la tormenta a oscuras" ya estaba molesto y no se esforzó mucho por ocultarlo "y sin mí a tu lado consolándote"

"¡Pero Darien…!" Serena intentó detenerlo, pero el moreno ya se alejaba de ella por un pasillo que siquiera podía distinguir.

Lo siguió lentamente, intentando no chocar con las paredes, ni tropezar con las cosas que ella misma había dejado tiradas por ahí.

"¡Darien, discúlpame!" gritó por el pasillo "¡te juro que no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo!"

Escuchó un silencio en los pasos de Darien y la chica dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa vencedora _'no puede resistirse a mi'_ rió suavemente. Pero casi inmediatamente los pasos volvieron a escucharse y no parecían precisamente acercarse a ella _'¡Diablos! No funcionó_.

La rubia volvió a caminar, esta vez un poco más rápido intentando alcanzar a su esposo, pero su torpeza, sumada a la falta total de luz, le jugaron en contra y no pudo evitar chocar de frente con la pared que daba al comedor.

El ruido del golpe se escuchó, incluso varios metros más allá, donde se encontraba Darien, quien por muy enojado que estuviera, no podía ser indiferente a lo que parecía ser una caída de su amada esposa. Se dio la media vuelta, suspiró de nuevo y volvió a caminar en dirección al origen de todos sus tormentos y la dueña de su corazón.

"¿Serena, estás bien?" extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero fue la chica quien lo jaló hacia ella, en el suelo.

"Darien lo siento" susurró cuando él se sentaba a su lado y sus manos fueron a acariciar el masculino rostro, buscando sus labios, para luego besarlo suave y tiernamente.

"Eres tan descuidada" habló jadeando entre los besos de la rubia, que le quitaban la respiración. El enojo ya había quedado en el olvido.

"¿Qué tal si aprovechamos mi descuido, la oscuridad y la lluvia, y hacemos algo para distraernos?" sus labios sólo a milímetros de distancia, acariciándolo con su aliento tibio, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la camisa del moreno, de una forma más que coqueta "Así no me da tanto miedo la tormenta"

"Manipuladora" rió contra sus labios y volvió a reclamarlos en un beso "sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti"

Serena sonrió victoriosa una vez más, sabía que no había perdido su efecto sobre su esposo. Y aunque aún le asustaban enormemente las tormentas, ya les estaba encontrando una utilidad y no parecían tan terribles después de todo, por lo menos no al lado de Darien.

* * *

Ya, ojalá les haya gustado, que tengan lindo día... y recuerden que sus **reviews** son mis sonrisas!

Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooola preciosuras! cómo les va?

Estoy tan contenta de estar en contacto con uds. de nuevo! :D

Lo malo es que mi imaginación está súper floja! se me ocurren historias y a medio camino ya no sé qué más escribir! jajaja pero bueno... tenía esta reservada por ahí, así que la subo para no tenerlas tanto tiempo esperando... ojalá puede terminar alguna rápido para actualizar de nuevo lo antes posible!

**Aaaaaagradecimientos cariñositos:** SirenaMisty, Criztal, SalyLuna, Genddrene, Yesqui2000, PaUsagi Shields, Ediebella, Luna, Lexie, Selenita (tú siempre dándome ideas! me encanta, ya se viene un cap con eso ;D), Rini 3, MartithaJimenez... y a tooodas las que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos... **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** es lindo volver a ver unos nombrecillos conocidos por ahí :D

ADVERTENCIA: Demasiado amor en este cap! como se dice acá en Chile: mucha mamonería... pero bueno, es culpa de la música que causa efectos raros en uno a veces... jajaja

Eso, espero les guste, ya hice la advertencia! jajaja ... ah! y lo otro... es tipo song-fic.

Y nada, besos, abrazos y un gran "baaaahhh" de parte de las ovejas que están en el terreno de al lado de mi universidad xD

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: SM (incluidos sus personajes) NO me pertenecen... Tampoco me pertenece David Bisbal ni la canción que sale en el fic.  
PD: tampoco me pertenecen las ovejas :(**

* * *

**Romántico.**

El sonido de los dedos de Darien oprimiendo rápidamente el teclado de su computadora era el único ruido que llenaba el ambiente de la sala del moreno. Tenía que entregar un reporte importantísimo al día siguiente y necesitaba trabajar rápido y sin distracciones. Era por eso que había incitado a su novia a ir a tomar una siesta y era por eso que – en caso de que el huracán Serena despertara – el pelinegro había acomodado sobre sus oídos un par de enormes audífonos a prueba de todo y había puesto _play_ a su lista de reproducción favorita.

Todo iba bien, Darien iba avanzando a muy buen paso y el trabajo ya estaba tomando bastante forma, sólo había una pequeña cosita que lo estaba molestando: tenía hambre.

'_Parece que el hambre de Serena es contagioso'_ pensó el moreno sonriendo, ya se había sorprendido varias veces extrapolando cualquier situación de su vida cotidiana a algo relacionado con su amada.

Pensando en cómo había sido que se había enamorado tanto, el moreno se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

Simultáneamente, la rubia protagonista de los pensamientos de Darien, despertaba de su prolongada y reponedora siesta. Le encantaba la sensación de despertar en la cama de su novio, aunque claro, si fuera con él a su lado, sería muchísimo mejor. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró sus brazos tratando de sacarse la pereza y las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Y si había algo en la vida que le quitaba las ganas de seguir durmiendo, pues eran las ganas de estar con su amado Darien. Así que se levantó con una agilidad que le sorprendió hasta a ella misma y se dirigió alegremente a la sala, donde sabía que el moreno estaría trabajando aún. Pero no, él no estaba ahí, sólo estaba su computador y sus enormes audífonos sobre el escritorio. La rubia asomó su cabeza a la pantalla para mirar qué era lo que había estado haciendo su novio, leyó unas cuantas líneas y sin entender mucho, decidió que era mejor oír qué era lo que Darien estaba escuchando. _'Seguro es esa música aburrida que le gusta escuchar para concentrarse'_ pensó la rubia haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Tomó los audífonos en sus manos y los ubicó sobre sus propios oídos. Lo que oyó la dejó más que sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué haces cabeza de chorlito?" el moreno se acercó a besar la cabeza de la rubia.

Serena normalmente hubiera protestado por el apodo, aunque sabía que era de cariño, seguía molestándole que la llamara así, le parecía tan poco romántico. Pero esta vez no, no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo seguía con esa expresión extraña en su rostro y Darien se preguntó qué diablos le estaría pasando. Pero antes de que él pudiera abrir su boca para preguntar, fue la chica quien abrió la suya, sólo para dejar escapar una serie de carcajadas medio desenfrenadas.

Darien sólo se limitó a mirarla arqueando una ceja en señal de no entender nada y pedir una explicación. De la misma manera, Serena sólo se limitó a entregarle los audífonos al moreno, indicándole que escuchara lo que estaba sonando.

"¿Qué?" preguntó algo molesto luego de haber escuchado la música proveniente de sus audífonos.

"No sabía que te gustaba David Bisbal" trató de reprimir una risita.

"Escucha la letra" desconectó los audífonos y dejó que la música llenara el ambiente.

_Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,_

_que estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer,_

_que no sienta mi alma sola._

_quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer._

_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,_

_pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más._

_me sigo preguntando,_

_porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas._

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,_

_pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos_

_acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo._

"¿Desde cuándo estás tan romántico, eh?" preguntó de vuelta la rubia en un tono burlón.

"Desde que te conocí" el moreno dejó de lado su orgullo y abrazó la cintura de su novia, atrayéndola hacia él.

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_

_cuántas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

_no me canso de buscarte, no me importaría arriesgarte_

_si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte_

_y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario_

_le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio_

_tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano_

_no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros._

La rubia dejó su cabeza reposar en el pecho fuerte de su príncipe y susurró un tierno "te amo" antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir disfrutando del extraño pero mágico momento.

* * *

Ok, espero no estén con coma romántico por ver a Darien así xD

Les dejo un abrazo lleno de buenas vibras, que tengan lindísimo día y sean MUY felices!  
Espero sus reviews para poder ser feliz yo también :D

Y recuerda! tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar! ... ah no, eso es de otra serie xD  
jajaja, no, no importa, igual esa frase sirve siempre! jaja

BESOS! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! cómo están?

Les traigo un cap fresquiiiito, recién escrito... les ha pasado eso de que les viene la inspiración justo cuando están más ocupadas? jaja bueno eso me pasó... así que igual quedó cortito, pero salió... tengo otro casi listo, pero lo voy a guardar para el cumple de Darien...

**Agradecimientos muy agradecidos a:** MartithaJimenez, Dayanna, Selenita, C-Higurashi, una anónima por ahí, Luna, Genddrene (felicidades de nuevo por la noticia que me diste), Alejandra, Ediebella (las ovejas hicieron su efecto ;) jaja, pero para el siguiente cap.), PaUsagi Shields, SalyLuna, Criztal (puchis, siento haberte ganado la canción :(, es que en verdad me recordaba mucho a Serena y Darien jaja), SirenaMisty...** un besote enorme para todas! gracias por sus lindo comentarios, buena acogida del cap, buena vibra y todas las cosas buenas :D yyy... a las que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y cosas por el estilo, muchas gracias! y las invito a dejar un comentario y ser parte de este grupo de gente linda que conversa conmigo :)**

Y ehm... nada, deséenme suerte, éxito y todo eso en mi prueba de mañana (y yo metida aquí escribiendo! jajaja pero es mi gran break)... y mañana salgo de vacaciones de inviernoooo! así que espero tener inspiración ahora que tendré un poco más de tiempo...

Eso, cariños a toditos los que lean este y mis otros fics añejos xD

Un abrazo y... ahora les mando el olor de las ovejas que están al lado de mi universidad xD jajaja están demasiado hediondas... tenía que compartir eso con uds jajajajaja

Un beso! y espero les guste el fic, aunque es cortito, va con amorsh!

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: SM no me pertenece!**

* * *

**Cactus.**

"¿Serena?"

No hubo respuesta. Darien insistió "¿Serena?"

"No"

"Oh, vamos Serena, no seas mala conmigo" la voz del moreno sonaba suplicante.

"No" la respuesta fue categórica.

"¡Dame un beso!" Darien trataba de contener una sonrisa.

"¡Ya te dije que no!"

Ante la rotunda negativa de su esposa, el pelinegro intentó tomar el toro por los cuernos y ser él quien iniciara el beso, con la esperanza de que ella se dejara llevar por la pasión, pero como era de esperarse, su plan no tuvo muy buen resultado.

"¡Saca - tu barba - pinchuda - de mi cara!" parecía como si la chica se estuviera alejando de un insecto o algo así.

Darien rió y la rubia lo fulminó inmediatamente con la mirada, ahora sí que no conseguiría ni un solo beso de su amada.

"¡Y te atreves a reírte de mí, pedazo de cactus ambulante!" Serena se enfureció tanto como cuando estaba recién conociendo a Darien y peleaban cada cinco minutos.

La respuesta y la actitud de su esposa sólo estimularon más risa en el hombre frente a ella.

"No me río de ti" aclaró entre risas "es la situación la que me causa gracia"

La chica sólo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

El moreno imitó su posición, la miró entrecerrando los ojos y habló con tono coqueto y desafiante "Admite que te encanta mi barba, cabeza de chorlito"

Serena no respondió, aunque tampoco parecía molesta, sólo lo miró intensamente unos segundos, como considerando algo, y luego se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la cocina.

"La mayoría de los hombres viejos, como tú, compensan sus inicios de calvicie dejándose crecer la barba, pero eso sólo los hace ver más viejos, ¿sabes?" la rubia sonrió satisfecha al observar de reojo a su esposo tocando su cabeza con cara de pánico, mientras corría al espejo más cercano.

- o -

En menos de una hora, la rubia sintió unos suaves labios besando su mejilla; había conseguido lo que quería. La piel de la cara de Darien lucía tan tersa como la de un bebé y sin ningún rastro de la famosa barba que tanto le desagradaba a Serena.

"Ahora sí puedo darte todos los besos que quieras" Serena se colgó del cuello de su esposo.

"¿Y si ahora soy yo el que no quiere?" levantó una ceja alejando un poco su rostro del de su mujer.

"¡Oh, por favor!" la rubia rodó sus ojos de forma arrogante y luego habló con voz sedosa "Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes resistirte a mí, Chiba"

"Ok, al carajo con hacerme el difícil," la besó con un poco más de pasión de la que Serena esperaba "tienes razón, no me puedo resistir"

Y con eso volvió a sellar sus labios en un beso, que se hizo bastante sugerente de lo que vendría a continuación. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír complacida, le encantaba tener ese poder sobre su hombre, y le encantaban los _beneficios_ que ese poder traía consigo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) escríbanme con sus comentarios :D

Felicidad y cosas lindas para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridísimas! **

Lo prometido es deuda! acá les dejo el cap. del cumple de Darien :) y complaciendo a algunas chicas que me había pedido algo del futuro...  
Espero les guste! :D

**Aaaagradecimientos a: **Selenita, PaUsagi Shields, Criztal, Anónimo (xD si alguien se reconoce como el anónimo me avisa, a cualquiera le pasa xD), Rini 3 (mish! de Conce! yo de Concón, que bueno encontrar otra chilenita :D), Ediebella, C-Higurashi, Dayanna, Luna-P27, Luna, Yesqui2000, Jessy Moon 15 (créeme que he intentado lo del lemon y me quedé a medio camino... no es lo mío parece xD), Soyprincesitamoon, SalyLuna, SirenaMisty, Genddrene (amiga espero te haya ido bien!)...** muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, por el apoyo, por las lindas palabras y por sacarme tantas sonrisas justo en los momentos que más lo necesito :) son unos ángeles! :D Ah, y como siempre... a todas las que me ponen en fav o en alertas... muchas gracias! cuando quieran me pueden dejar un review, pero sólo si quieren, no se sientan presionadas, con saber que me leen me basta :)**

****Ah, y me gustaron todos los testimonios personales respecto a las barbas... podríamos empezar a hacer una encuesta interactiva xD  
Sí, la vamos a hacer: La **encuesta** del día de hoy es... (redoble de tambores!)

**_¿Qué habrías hecho para sorprender a Darien el día de su cumpleaños?_ ;)**

La respuesta más creativa se lleva un premio (probablemente un drabble)! así que a participar! xD

Aysh, me siento tan renovada cuando les escribo! yo sé que escribo testamentos antes de llegar a la historia xD pero es que me gusta conversar con uds. y yo sé que no se me enojan, verdad? :P

Ya, me voy despidiendo... hoy les dejo estrellas fugaces imaginarias para que puedan pedir todos sus deseos y que todos se vuelvan realidad (los deseos buenos eso sí! jajaja) y les mando un arcoiris (de verdad esta vez!) que veo desde mi ventana porque estuvo lloviendo todo el día!

Las quiero, un abrazote y muchas gracias por todo! :D

_**Ro.**_

**DISCLAIMER: léase el disclaimer anterior xD**

* * *

**Deseos.**

Cada año, desde el inicio de Tokio de Cristal, en el mes de Agosto se llevaba a cabo una gran conferencia interplanetaria, en la que los soberanos de cada planeta de nuestro sistema solar se reunían a conversar los asuntos más relevantes de cada nación. Este año, el planeta sede de la gran conferencia, era la Tierra y el rey Endymion, autoridad máxima del consejo de soberanos, llevaba meses organizando el gran evento con el propósito de hacer de esta una conferencia inolvidable, no sólo una mera reunión política, ese nunca había sido el objetivo de estas jornadas, el objetivo real – y el que el rey trataba de recuperar – era el de crear una instancia para unificar a los distintos planetas, por lo que dentro de sus planes estaba organizar varias actividades de orden social, que incitaran a pasar un buen rato compartiendo con los representantes de cada pueblo.

Ya quedaban los últimos preparativos y tenía reuniones todos los días con los encargados de las distintas comisiones, para asegurarse de tener todo listo por lo menos una semana antes de la conferencia, y que todo resultara perfecto.

Se encontraba en una de esas reuniones con el organizador del gran baile de apertura del evento, cuando uno de los empleados del palacio llegó corriendo a la sala de reuniones, en busca del rey.

"Mi rey, lamento molestarlo" habló jadeando mientras hacía un reverencia.

"No hay problema Kenta, dime qué es lo que pasa"

"Es la reina, me pidió que lo viniera a buscar de forma urgente" el hombre seguía agitado y parecía estar muy preocupado.

"¿Dónde está?" el rey se contagió de la preocupación de su empleado al oír las palabras _reina_ y _urgente_, y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

"En el salón real"

A penas Endymion escuchó el lugar en el que se encontraba su esposa, emprendió una carrera, cruzando en tiempo récord el gran palacio, hasta llegar al ala en el que se encontraba el salón real. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, hecho extraño incluso para la zona más reservada del palacio. Se acercó algo sigiloso a la gran puerta y la empujó suavemente, abriéndola de par en par. Estaba oscuro, el salón real nunca estaba oscuro. Con cuidado y con todos sus sentidos al límite, caminó en la oscuridad hasta el centro del lugar.

"¿Serena?" la llamó con voz firme "¿Estás ahí?"

No recibió contestación. Comenzó a moverse, esta vez un poco más rápido, en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero antes de que estuviera siquiera cerca de alcanzarlo, todas las luces se encendieron y se escuchó un gran grito de "¡Sorpresa!" que hizo que el rey diera un pequeño salto.

Pronto el salón se llenó de ruido de personas y Endymion pudo escuchar la risa de su esposa.

"Parece que de verdad te sorprendimos" volvió a reír la reina.

"¿Qué es esto, Serena?" le susurró serio.

"¡Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños!" contestó alegremente, mientras aparecían en el centro del salón, la pequeña dama junto a las cuatro sailor scouts, sosteniendo un enorme pastel con muchas velas encendidas.

El rey pareció incomodarse un poco y se ruborizó levemente.

"Querida, mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana" le susurró al oído a su esposa, no quería hacerla sentir mal, después de todo, se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un fiesta, y la intención es lo que vale, pero debía hacerle saber que había tenido un pequeño error de cálculo con las fechas, ¿no?

"Lo sé, aguafiestas" se rió la reina "pero si hacíamos la fiesta el día de tu cumpleaños, no te hubieras sorprendido"

Esa respuesta tocó una fibra en su corazón, le conmovía ver lo mucho que lo conocía su esposa.

En ese momento la multitud comenzó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz y la imagen frente a él se volvió surreal. De pronto sentía que su vida era demasiado increíble para ser cierta, parecía como un sueño lleno de esperanza de aquel niño asustado y solitario que hace tanto tiempo había sido. Se detuvo a pensar en cómo era que había vivido milenios sin pensar en el tiempo, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado a lo largo de los años, sin asimilar todas las maravillas que le había regalado la vida, todo el amor que lo envolvía día a día y todo lo que Serena había hecho – y seguía haciendo – en él.

"Papá pide un deseo" el canto había terminado y la chica del cabello rosa se acercaba a su padre con una gran sonrisa, incitándolo a pedir un deseo antes de apagar las velitas del pastel.

El moreno miró a su hija, y luego a su esposa, ambas compartían esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el lugar, esa sonrisa que le encantaba. En ese momento supo que no podía pedir ningún deseo, no tenía sentido hacerlo, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado y ese todo estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Sonrió ampliamente a las dos mujeres que llenaban su vida y sopló con fuerza, apagando cada una de las velitas que adornaban su pastel.

* * *

Ya hermosuras! recuerden escribirme con sus comentarios y con la respuesta a la encuesta interactiva del día de hoy! que tengan lindo día y un feliz fin de semana! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lindas! cómo les va?

Les traigo lo nuevo, que a decir verdad, me encantó escribirlo! me divertí bastante y surgió así de la nada (bueno, no tan de la nada, con un poco de inspiración de un comentario por ahí que me dejaron hace tiempo, así que gracias!)

Y quería contarles que me han sacado taaantas sonrisas con los comentarios del cap anterior... en parte por las respuestas a la encuesta y por otro por todas las lindas cosas que me dicen! son taaan lindas! las quiero mucho! :D

**Así que aquí vienen los agradecimientos correspondientes: **PaUsagi Shields, Dani Miguel, Criztal (parece que estamos medio conectadas! :D), Luna, Lexie, Rini 3, SalyLuna (cuándo fue tu cumple? feliz cumple atrasado! :D), Dayanna, Soyprincesitamoon, Genddrene, Sailor Némesis (leí tu historia y me gustó mucho! por ahí te dejé un review :D), C-Higurashi, Yesqui2000, Ediebella, Sirena.

**Y la ganadora de la encuesta es ****(redoble de tambores)... Soyprincesitamoon! felicidades y este drabble va para ti, por tu originalidad! y el segundo lugar está compartido... entre Yesqui2000 y Ediebella, así que un saludo especial para ellas!**

Esta semana, la encuesta la dejo al final, ¿sí?

Bueno y nada, espero que les guste este cap!

Ah, y quería contarles también que se viene un one shot prontito, así que ahí les aviso para que se pasen por ahí :D

Ya, hasta la próxima mis princesas lunares! que tengan lindo día y que la luz de luna guíe sus amores! xD Y a las que no tienen un amor romántico por ahí (como yo), bueno aprendamos a enfocar todo nuestro amor de otra manera, que el amor no se quede dentro de nuestros corazones, entreguémoslo! no tiene por qué ser a una pareja, el desafío es buscar formas de entregar amor a los que nos rodean :) amor, amor y amor chicas! que es el motor del mundo!

Un abrazo amoroso xD y les mando mariposas de colores (o mariposas amarillas, como la canción xD), berries bañadas en chocolate (que las probé ayer y me encantaron!) y nada les mando un repelente de gatos para la noches de Agosto en que los gatos andan un poco... em... _revolucionados_, y ocupan nuestros tejados para fines poco nobles y haciendo sonidos poco agradables xD jajaja

Un beso hermosuras! Muchos saludos!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Corazón valiente.**

Serena estaba feliz, estaba de vacaciones y se había levantado muuuy tarde, además, era "día de Darien", como solía llamar ella a los día en que iba a la casa de su amadísimo novio. Se arregló rápida, pero cuidadosamente, procurando verse hermosa para su príncipe, y tomó en sus manos una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía al moreno, antes salir de su casa.

Caminó alegre sintiendo la brisa y el sol de verano acariciar su piel y llegó en pocos minutos a tocar frenéticamente el timbre del departamento de su amado.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong…

"Ya voy Serena" la voz de Darien, del otro lado de la puerta, dejó escapar un toque de alegría que al moreno no le gustaba mucho demostrar.

La rubia esperó pacientemente hasta que su príncipe azul apareció tras la puerta, vistiendo sólo unos jeans y una toalla en los hombros con la que secaba su cabello.

'_Wow'_ pensó la chica sin poder quitar los ojos del pecho del guapísimo hombre frente a ella _'¿quién dijo príncipe? ¡Este es un dios!'_.

"Pasa" el moreno besó su mejilla y sonrió de lado, sabía que Serena estaba hechizada por su tonificado torso desnudo, y le encantaba la sensación.

'_Engreído'_ la palabra resonó entre risas en la mente de la rubia, pero prefirió omitir el comentario, entrando en el departamento y pasó a sentarse al living.

"Deja que termine de vestirme y vuelvo, ¿sí?"

Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza, le seguía pareciendo terriblemente desconcentrante la configuración casi espartana de su novio, quien caminó hacia su pieza, al final del pasillo, sintiéndose todo un sex symbol.

Luego de unos segundos, la rubia salió de su trance y recordó que tenía algo que mostrarle a Darien. Tomó la bolsa de tela que traía y que había quedado olvidado a un lado del sillón, y sacó de este una jaula que contenía a un pequeño amiguito recientemente adquirido por la rubia.

El moreno terminó de alistarse y salió al encuentro de su novia que lo esperaba en la sala. Después de la primera impresión que le había dado a Serena, Darien se sentía el dueño del mundo, se sentía irresistible, se sentía… ¿un hámster?

"Mira Darien, te traje una sorpresa" la voz de Serena sonó rítmicamente por toda la habitación, mientras le enseñaba a su novio el bonito hámster que le traía de regalo.

Los colores fueron dejando poco a poco el rostro del pelinegro y sintió erizarse cada pelo de su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a inquietarse con la presencia del ser peludo frente a él, pero esto pasó totalmente desapercibido por la despistada rubia, quien seguía hablando como si nada.

"Te compré un amiguito, ya sabes, para que no estés tan solo cuando yo no estoy contigo" abrió la jaula y tomó al animalito entre sus manos, sacándolo de su encierro "¿No es lindo?"

Darien tenía ahora sus ojos tan grandes como platos, y sólo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la bola de pelos que su amada tenía entre sus manos.

Serena lo miró extrañada frunciendo el ceño y luego lo entendió todo, alzó su mentón y miró a Darien con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasó, seductor?" la rubia mantenía su actitud y se animó a aprovechar el momento de debilidad del hombre que ella creía implacable, acercándole de a poco el hámster.

"¡Serena!" el pelinegro habló en tono de amenaza y con voz agitada "aleja – esa – cosa – de mi vista"

La chica rió a carcajadas como una loca y de un solo movimiento volvió a acercarle el animalito a su novio, quien sorprendido y de la impresión, dio un salto olímpico, aterrizando sobre un sillón.

"Serena, hablo en serio" la miró con la mirada de quien enfrenta a un león acechante, entre el miedo absoluto y la valentía obligada.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo la chica entre carcajadas, depositando a su peludo amigo de vuelta en su jaula.

Darien trató de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero con la loca que tenía por novia, no se iba a salvar tan fácil.

"Así que…" Serena lo miró con malicia "le temes a los pequeños hámsters, ¿eh?"

"No me gustan, eso es todo" contestó cortante.

"Ah, claro" asintió con tono sarcástico y luego, sofocando una risa preguntó "¿le temes también a los ratones?"

"No" el moreno caminó hacia su habitación, esperando poder dejar la conversación.

"¿Y las ardillas?" preguntó con otra carcajada, mientras seguía por el pasillo al enojado pelinegro.

"¡No!" ya estaba medio exasperado, ¿por qué diablos tuvo que enterarse de su pequeño secreto tan vergonzoso?

"Ah, ya sé, ya sé" trató de calmar un poco las risas "¿te asustan los conejos?"

La rubia se quedó a media risa, pues dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, vio a Darien sobre ella, MUY cerca.

"No," susurró contra su cuello, mientras Serena cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por las excitantes sensaciones que la proximidad con su novio, y su aliento tibio contra su cuello le producía "los conejos me encantan"

Y antes de que Serena se pudiera dar cuenta, sintió frío pues el cuerpo de su novio ya no estaba sobre el suyo.

"¿Darien?" llamó aún con los ojos cerrados. No recibió respuesta "¡Darien!"

"¿Qué pasó conejita?" sonrió tan arrogante como siempre desde el otro lado de la habitación "¿no te gustó andarte con jueguitos?"

Darien había retomado el control totalmente, y esperaba haberle dado una lección a esa coneja traviesa que tenía por novia. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que Serena se olvidara del pequeño incidente para que no anduviera divulgándolo por el mundo, necesitaba conservar el poco de dignidad que le quedaba, para seguir siendo el macho recio que todos creían que era.

* * *

Ya, qué les pareció? entretenido? yo por lo menos me reí escribiéndolo xD

Y les dejo la **encuesta** de hoy! La pregunta es:

_**¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?**_

Yo les cuento el mío, que es súper tonto, pero qué le voy a hacer, me asusta como los mil demonios!  
Le tengo un miedo enorme a caerme... por ejemplo, no tengo ningún problema para estar en la azotea de un edificio de 20 pisos, pero me subo a una silla y ya empiezo con taquicardia, sudando como condenada... y así con cualquier cosa en la que pueda perder el equilibrio y caerme... es horrible! y bueno eso... esa es mi historia xD (parece grupo de ayuda esto! jajaja)

Ya, me cuentan los suyos?

Besos y linda semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigas! hoy traigo un cap ULTRA CORTO! pero... es para promocionar mi one-shot xD pasen a verlo, se llama "¿Loca yo?" espero les guste :D**

Respecto a este... em... es cortito porque esta semana ha sido de locos! y eso que llevo 2 días de clases recién! (hoy es feriado, así que no tuve clases), así que probablemente se van a atrasar un poco los drabbles... espero no sea mucho... tengo una presentación mañana, una prueba el sábado, la entrega de un trabajo el martes y un examen el próx. sábado... yay! ¬¬ jajaja... más encima... me tocan las prácticas MUY lejos... el lunes fui por primera vez para allá y estaba TAN perdida... como que de pronto vi que la micro (bus) empezó a adentrarse en los cerros... y ya no sabía dónde demonios estaba! jajaja y empecé a entrar en pánico, pero trataba de disimularlo para que la gente no supiera que estaba perdida! xD jajajajaja pero bueno... son cosas que hay que hacer mientras se estudia...

Eso, sorry por dar la lata, pero uds. son mi desahogo :P

**Aaaaaaaaagradecimientos: **Alejandra, una anónima muy simpática (me mató tu comentario, me reí tanto!), SalyLuna, Sailor Némesis, Criztal, Selenney (bienvenida!), Yesqui2000, Jenedith, Rini 3 (em... sí, parece que el tuyo es más ridículo jajaja), Genddrene, C-Higurashi, Isabel20 (bienvenida!), Soyprincesitamoon (que bueno que te haya gustado y que estuvieras tan contenta de ganar :D), Ediebella, gigichiba (hm... extrañaba ese nombre por aquí...), Sirena Misty (gracias por lo del errocillo, a ver si lo arreglo un día de estos :D) y Luna (uy y a mi que me encantan las avestruces!)...** Muchos saludos a cada una de uds, saben que aprecio cada palabra que me escriben y valoro mucho el tiempo que gastan en leer y comentar mis historias... un beso enorme! y gracias por compartir sus fobias y miedos conmigo :D me encanta el nuevo grupo de ayuda xD**

Y bueno, esto no era para reírme de sus miedos (aunque no digo que no sucedió, habían algunos graciosísimos xD), era una encuesta... con premio... así que la ganadora de esta semana es... (música de suspenso)** La anonima buena onda! **(pucha amiga no dejaste nombre!) y como no sabemos quién es... bueno hay otra ganadora...** Rini 3! felicidades a ambas... y gracias por hacerme reír con sus miedos, me los contaron de una forma muy chistosa! un abrazo, y este cap. va para uds... y el one-shot también porque este es muy corto :D**

Ya, suficiente cháchara... espero les guste este pequeñísimo drabble (creo que este es el único verdadero drabble xD se supone que son así de cortos... pero es mejor más largos verdad? jaja)

**Un abrazo gigante y les mando todo el amor de una iguana lavada con suavizante para ropa :D**

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Proyecto.**

"Serena ¿puedes ten– ¡auch!" la frase del moreno se interrumpió al sentir un pinchazo, luego continuó "¿puedes tener más cuidado con los alfileres?"

"Darien no te quejes" la rubia siguió concentrada en su labor "dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con mi proyecto para la escuela"

El pelinegro suspiró, eso era verdad, pero Serena nunca le dijo en qué consistía precisamente su tarea.

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que me ibas a disfrazar de oso polar" gruñó entre dientes.

"Necesitaba un modelo para hacer el disfraz" Serena habló con vos de inocente, tratando de contener la risita que brotaba de sus labios. _'Si Darien supiera que mi proyecto es una investigación con plantas…'_

* * *

Jajajjaa me encanta el hecho de que mi testamento es más largo que la historia, pero uds. me entienden :D

Espero sus reviews... y la encuesta de esta semana es:

¿Cuál es su lugar favorito? (no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero para inspiración ;D)

Un abrazo y sean MUY felices!


	8. Chapter 8

**Preciosuras! no estoy muerta! Siento haberme ausentado tanto! :( No se imaginan lo mucho que las he extrañado! si pienso en uds. todos los días!**

Y malas noticias... me voy a ausentar un tiempito más :( es que se me puso muy pesado el estudio, han sido unas semanas del terror! y me quedan dos más todavía, así que si Dios quiere, **estaría volviendo todo a la normalidad dentro de dos semanitas... ténganme paciencia!**

Ah, y les quería contar algo también, estoy haciendo un curso de medicinas complementarias y adivinen qué! aprendía a hacer Reiki! nivel 1 eso sí, pero igual! es genial! y yo no le tenía mucha fe a la cosa, soy suuuuuper escépticas de otras terapias que no tengan que ver con la medicina tradicional occidental, pero esto me dejó impresionada, así que nada, estoy feliz de haber descubierto esta disciplina y de haberla aprendido :D eso, quería compartirlo con uds!

Les traigo ahora un capítulillo para que no me olviden xD... nah, lo que pasa es que este había andado rondando mi mente hace haaarto tiempo, pero no había tenido el tiempo de escribirlo...

Espero les guste... y dejo un pequeño comentario, junto a la pregunta de la semana, en el espacio de abajo :D

**Agradecimientos! **(medios atrasados, pero uds. me entienden xD)

Bueno, a todas las chicas que me han puesto en alerta y favoritos (en esta u otras historias), a las que me han dejado comentarios en "¿Loca yo?" y para mis lindas lectoras: RushiaReiesu (linda! que gusto leerte nuevamente), Dani Miguel (puchis, se trataba de que Serena engaña a Darien para hacer que se disfrace de oso panda, jaja), Mirtiangis (bienvenida!), Rini3, Criztal, Carmilla-Devildoll, Luna, SalyLuna, C-Higurashi, Isabel20, Ediebella (este cap. va dedicado para ti y tu bebita!), MarthitaJimenez, SirenaMisty.  
**A toditas, muchas gracias! **

Me encantó leer sobre sus lugares favoritos... me dieron harto de donde inspirarme! muy lindos sus recuerdos! gracias por compartirlos conmigo :D

Y gracias en especial a todas aquellas (no digo nombres para proteger identidades xD) que me escriben cosas como** "me morí de risa"**,** "me creen loca porque me río sola con tus historias" **y mi favorito** "me dieron ganas de hacer pis riéndome"**... es terrible reírse al punto de querer hacer pis... y no tener un baño cerca... ese bailecito típico me mata! jajajajajaja

Y mi despedida va dedicada a Luna, que sé que le gustan xD

Les dejo un beso enorme! un kilo de paciencia para que me esperen, mucha felicidad y amor para que llene sus días... y obviamente, les dejo también un calcetín huacho que se quedó en la lavadora, para que se hagan un títere... y si no les gusta la idea del títere, bueno pues, les dejo un bigote mexicano bien de macho, para que puedan disfrazarse y pasar desapercibidas en las situaciones que lo ameriten, nunca está de más, ¿verdad? xD

Un abrazo chicas! las quiero un montón! (como decía una muñeca que tuve cuando era chica xD)

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Calor.**

Click, click, bostezo, click, otro bostezo, otro click.

"Serena hace frío, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama?" la voz del moreno mostraba un poco de sueño y parecía un niño que quería acurrucarse con su mamá.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" la rubia le sonrió, apagó el computador en el que había estado trabajando y se estiró un poco tratando de desperezarse.

Mientras tanto, Darien se quitó los lentes y los dejó en su mesa de noche, junto al libro que había estado leyendo, a la espera del calor del cuerpo de su esposa para poder dormir tranquilo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, unos cuantos minutos, varios minutos más, y Serena seguía dándose vueltas por la habitación, preparándose para ir a la cama.

'_¿Dios, por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas las mujeres?'_ el pelinegro no podía entender cómo alguien podía demorarse tanto alistándose para ir a dormir.

"Serena, ya es tarde, ven a la cama" esta vez sonó un poco más demandante.

"Ya voy, ya voy, sólo déjame prender esto" la chica tomó el interruptor del calienta-camas para encenderlo antes de acostarse, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran alcanzar la perilla, la mano de su esposo la interceptó.

"¿Serena, vas a encender esa cosa?" el brazo de Darien ahora se apoyaba sobre el lado de la cama de Serena, sujetando las cobijas, para que ella no pudiera entrar en ellas.

"Sí" contestó algo dudosa ella "¿por qué?"

"Porque vas a tener que mantenerlo apagadito, no me gustan esas cosas" la determinación brillaba en sus palabras.

La rubia tardó un poco en procesar lo que su esposo le decía y luego de un rato frunció el ceño "¡Pero Darien, hace frío!"

"Entonces entra en la cama pronto y abrígate" corrió un poco su brazo, dándole la opción de acostarse junto a él.

"No, la cama está helada y en la noche voy a congelarme y voy a morir" contestó con más dramatismo del necesario "¡Vas a quedar viudo!"

Darien suspiró "Primero, la cama no está helada, porque yo llevo más de media hora aquí," la miró fijamente a los ojos "segundo, no te vas a congelar si te metes pronto a la cama, y tercero, deja el drama, no voy a quedar viudo por un poco de frío"

A la rubia por poco le salía humo por las orejas de lo molesta que estaba, ¡la actitud de este hombre era inhumana!

"Vamos Darien, lo dejo en el mínimo, ¿sí?" puso su mejor cara tierna para convencerlo "ni siquiera lo vas a sentir"

"No, me da mucho calor con esas cosas" dijo con firmeza "con tu calor es más que suficiente y debería ser igual para ti"

"No te entiendo, tú mismo me lo compraste y ahora no me dejas usarlo" se quejó nuevamente la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo compré para las noches en que me toca guardia y tienes que dormir sola" se excusó.

"Pero Darien…" la rubia comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo.

"Pero nada, no voy a ceder, yo ya soy muy caliente como para además usar calor artificial"

Antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera terminar su frase, la rubia explotó a carcajadas. Darien la miró con curiosidad y con el ceño aún fruncido.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"De que eres _'demasiado caliente'_" la última palabra la dijo con fingida sensualidad y luego volvió a reír desenfrenadamente.

El moreno bajó su cabeza inhalando profundamente y maldijo su boca por mandarse sola, ahora Serena no lo dejaría en paz ni en mil años.

"Sabes que no me refería a eso" sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

"Oh está bien, chico ardiente, no seas tímido" unas cuantas risas más acompañaron sus palabras.

"Ja-ja," el pelinegro rió sarcásticamente "ya ven a dormir, ¿quieres?"

"Mmm, no lo sé" fingió reflexionar por un momento "será mejor que no me acerque a ti, puedo quemarme"

La rubia volvió a reír como una loca y el pelinegro comenzaba a perder la paciencia; su esposa estaba jugando con fuego y si seguía así, de verdad se iba a quemar.

"¿Quieres quemarte?" le dijo con tono seductor, levantando las cejas.

La rubia lo miró coqueta sonriendo "Tal vez"

"Entonces," Darien se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia a ella "quédate con tu calienta-camas artificial, que el natural va a dormir a otro lado"

Dicho esto, encendió él mismo el dichoso aparato, y tomando del armario una frazada y un almohadón, salió de la habitación rumbo al living.

Serena lo miró sorprendida, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder y luego de unos segundos volvió a estallar en carcajadas, mientras caminaba al living para traer de vuelta a la cama a su caprichoso y terco esposo.

* * *

Ok, como siempre, he abusado de su confianza y mi testamento ha sido más largo que el drabble (again! xD).

Y seguiré abusando... porque les quiero contar de dónde diablos salió este cap...

Resulta que yo vivo en una casa con otras 9 chicas de la universidad (sí, somos muchas!) y bueno, en la ciudad donde estudio hace muuuucho frío en invierno (para las chilenas, estudio en San Felipe) y el tema es que me di cuenta que TODAS las niñas usan estos calienta-camas (scaldasonnos)... y yo no los soporto! no es que sea caliente (si eso es lo que están pensando ¬¬ jaja) pero es que cualquier tipo de calefacción artificial me carga! porque tengo unos problemillas menores de circulación y SIEMPRE termina lléndoseme toda la sangre a mi cara y termino igual de fría, pero con la cara como tomate y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios... así que un día me puse a pensar y me dije a mi misma "qué pasaría si cuando me case mi esposo quiere que tengamos esas porquerías de scaldasonnos?" y mi respuesta fue "jamás! yo no tranzo!" y así fue como surgió este fic... así que la pregunta de hoy es...

¿Qué es lo que uds. no tranzarían (o no tranzan) con sus parejas? algo que uds. digan no, no y no! y no hay más discusión del tema... cuéntenme! que me parece ultra interesante y entretenido el tema :D

Eso, disculpen que sea tan latera, pero es que de verdad las extrañaba, así que tienen que aguantarme no más! jajajajaja

Besos y nos leemos (espero) prontito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoooola queridas mías! cómo han estado?**

Vuelvo, totalmente renovada, ya pasaron esas semanas del terror y ahora estoy en "las termas de cirugía" como lo llamo yo xD en verdad, en comparación con el ramo anterior, este es el paraíso! jaja... Así que en verdad no tengo excusa, debería haber actualizado durante la semana... pero en verdad no estaba muy convencida de este fic, todavía no me convence mucho, pero a petición de mi amiga Dani Miguel, actualizo... Dani, este cap va para ti, gracias por extrañar mis fics :)

Les quiero dar las **gracias** a todas por sus lindos comentarios, por todo el apoyo que me mandaron, por su comprensión, por todo chicas, un abrazo enorme a cada una de uds! :D sus comentarios hacen que se me hinche el corazón como un globo! (y después se me va al estómago y por eso estoy rechonchita xD jajaja)

**Ediebella, Criztal, Isabel20, RushiaReiesu, Lorria, C-Higurashi, Rini3, SalyLuna, KaorIrisHimura (bienvenida!), Luna, Luzk (bienvenida!), Yesqui2000. Gracias por los coments y por contestar la encuasta y contarme qué es lo que no tranzan :D**

Y debo decir que me robaré una frase de mi amiga C-Higurashi y les enviaré a toditas un montón de "besos extraterrestres"! jajaja me encanta la locura de mis lectoras!

Un abrazote! sean felices siempre! :D

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**¿Quién es?**

Era día martes y Darien, quien venía saliendo de su guardia en el hospital, tenía todo el día libre para disfrutarlo como él quisiera. Y precisamente lo que él quería era estar con su novia, hacer algo entretenido con ella, como ir a ver una película o simplemente quedarse en casa descansando junto a ella, el problema era que su novia le había advertido que tenía una importante reunión con las sailors y eso probablemente ocuparía toda su tarde libre. Así que el moreno estaba solo en su departamento, renegando mentalmente contra las otras scouts por tener la ocurrencia de hacer una reunión justo el día que él podía estar con su princesa, ¡eran unas desconsideradas!

Resignándose a su mala suerte, el joven doctor se decidió a prender la TV, a ver si algo de ahí lo podía distraer. Hizo zapping pasando por todos los canales sin prestarle atención a ninguno, y cuando iba al final de la segunda vuelta de zapping, otra cosa logró distraerlo: estaba sonando el timbre. Tuvo esperanzas por un segundo, pero al ver que el timbre no sonaba frenéticamente, comprendió que no era quien él pensaba.

El moreno se levantó a abrir la puerta y a penas vio a la persona que había llamado a su puerta, su rostro trató – sin mucho éxito – de ocultar la expresión de sorpresa.

Al salir de clases las chicas se reunieron en el templo de Rei. Serena les había explicado la situación a sus amigas y ellas, sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenía la pareja para compartir juntos, decidieron agilizar la reunión y hablar sólo lo estrictamente necesario, para que la chica de coletas rubias pudiera encontrarse pronto con su príncipe azul.

En menos de dos horas, las chicas habían terminado y con muy buenos resultados; al parecer Serena trabajaba mejor bajo la presión de querer ir a ver a su novio, y a penas las chicas dieron por finalizada su reunión, salió del templo rapidísimo, encaminándose al departamento de su adorado Darien.

En tiempo récord la rubia estaba en la puerta del moreno, tratando de regular su respiración para que no pareciera como que había corrido hasta ahí, aunque eso había hecho. Unos segundos después, y varias respiraciones profundas, Serena se dispuso a tocar el timbre, pero antes de que lo hiciera, otra idea cruzó su mente, _'Voy a sorprender a Darien y entraré sin que se dé cuenta' _pensó la chica, sintiéndose traviesa.

Buscó en su bolso las llaves, contenidas en su enorme llavero de conejito, y cuidadosamente introdujo la llave correcta en la cerradura, girándola con la misma suavidad, para hacer el menor ruido posible. En cuanto se escuchó el 'click' que indicaba que la llave había cumplido su función, la chica empujó sutilmente la puerta y dio un paso hacia el interior del departamento sin realmente prestar atención a lo que había tras la puerta que acababa de abrir.

"¡Darien, adivina quié…!" la expresiva voz de la rubia se cortó al notar la imagen frente a ella. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y volvió a mirar, pero como la primera vez, la escena frente a ella parecía totalmente irreal.

"Se-serena" el pelinegro dio un salto al oír la voz de su novia y tragó con dificultad luego de tartamudear su nombre. _'Esto no va a ser lindo'_ pensó.

Ahí frente a ella y junto a Darien se encontraba una hermosa mujer que parecía ser mayor que él, bastante curvilínea y vestida sólo con ropa interior, cubierta con una sugerente y seductora bata de encajes.

"¡¿Quién demonios es esa y qué hace en ropa interior en tu departamento?!" la rubia gritó en un primer arranque de furia, pero su siguiente reacción fue la que alarmó a Darien; con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la chica le dedicó una mirada triste y llena de decepción, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

El moreno sintió su mente bloqueada por unos momentos, luego reaccionó, disculpándose con la mujer que estaba en paños menores en su living, y salió corriendo tras su amada.

Luego de correr unas dos cuadras, logró alcanzarla, él era definitivamente más rápido que Serena y no era como que ella estuviera con muchos ánimos de correr, con suerte sentía fuerzas para caminar a esas alturas.

"Serena espera" jadeó frente a ella, sujetando su brazo "no pienses cosas que no son"

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada que hizo que el corazón del moreno se apretara dolorosamente en su pecho.

"No me mires así," suplicó, acariciando con su pulgar el brazo que le tenía sujeto "déjame explicarte"

"Inténtalo" lo desafió ella, sintiéndose un tanto masoquista, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no quería oírlo.

"Es mi vecina" comentó, como si eso aclarara todo.

La rubia lo miró incrédula, ¿esa era su explicación? Ante la expresión de su novia, Darien trató de acelerar un poco su explicación "Tuvo un problema; salió al pasillo a buscar a su perro que se había escapado y se le cerró la puerta"

Eso seguía sin ser una explicación apropiada para Serena. Levantó una ceja y lo miró con algo de desprecio.

"¿Y tú qué, la estabas entreteniendo? ¿O estabas jugando con el perro?" se rió sarcásticamente la chica.

"Ella estaba esperando a su marido, por eso estaba _'vestida'_ así, y obviamente no andaba con sus llaves," siguió con su relato ignorando el comentario de la chica "por lo que no tenía cómo entrar y con esa facha no podía quedarse en el pasillo, así que me pidió si podía entrar a mi departamento y llamar a su esposo para que se apurara, explicándole la situación"

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, pero Darien la detuvo y continuó "Yo le dije que no había problema, ellos siempre han sido muy buenos vecinos y me pareció lo correcto"

"Lo siento si pareció otra cosa, pero ni siquiera pasó por mi mente algo más" aclaró "ella estaba muerta de vergüenza y se debe estar sintiendo pésimo ahora por este mal entendido"

"Pobrecita" ironizó la chica.

"Serena no seas insegura, no me interesa nadie más que tú," ya estaba medio frustrado "además ella tiene como el doble de mi edad, es casada y francamente, no es mi tipo"

Serena le dedicó una mirada fugaz, ¿debía creerle? Sí claro, sonaba absurdo, pero era Darien, además si fuera mentira hubiera inventado algo más creíble, ¿o no?

Darien aprovechó ese momento de duda que vio en el rostro de su novia y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad "Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo" su mirada penetró en la de ella y pudo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de su hombre. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Darien tanteaba terreno y en el que Serena lo miraba pensativa.

"¿Y yo?" una leve sonrisa hizo presencia en el rostro de la chica mientras rompía el silencio algo incómodo en el que estaban.

"¿Hm?" Darien se desorientó un poco por la pregunta "¿Tú qué?"

"Yo… ¿soy de tu tipo?" preguntó dudosa.

El moreno sonrió con calidez "Tú eres la única que califica dentro de mi tipo, tú _eres_ mi tipo Serena" con la palma de su mano sujetó su mejilla y se acercó a besar sus labios "nunca olvides que eres, y siempre serás, la única en mi vida"

* * *

**Ya, la pregunta de esta semana... en verdad son dos, pero una es sólo su edad... quiero saber cuántos años tienen mis lectoras, como en promedio digo yo xD jaja es para conocerlas mejor :) y the real pregunta es: **

**¿Qué es el malentendido más gracioso que han tenido?**

**Si no tienen ninguno o no se acuerdan o no quieren contarme, me dicen su edad igual! no se hagan las lesas! jajaja **

**besos!**

**Ah, y les tengo que contar de dónde salió esta historia! bueno, tenemos un amigo de la familia que es cartero y siempre que viene a vernos nos cuenta un montón de historias de las cosas chistosas que le pasan mientras reparte las cartas... esta historia está inspirada en una de las de él, pero la suya tuvo un final muuucho más entretenido porque se metió por la ventana a abrirle la puerta a la tipa en ropa interior y el marido de ella llegó justo cuando nuestro amigo estaba dentro del departamento xD aaay me reí tanto cuando nos contó xD así que eso, el crédito es de él por inspirarme a escribir esta historia...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Queridas amigas! hola, cómo les va?  
**

_(¡Anuncio de testamento largo!... si gustan pasen a la historia, ya me da vergüenza que el cap sea mucho más corto que mi cháchara inicial D: jaja)_

Traigo este cap. medio melancólico y muy corto, que tenía guardado por ahí sin intenciones de ser subido, y lo traigo a modo de ofrenda... xD es que me estoy demorando un poquito con el cap. que estaba escribiendo para subir ahora, así que para que no pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar, les dejo este...

Lo escribí hace haaarto tiempo y está inspirado en una canción de Arjona que se llama "La Soledad" (que me encanta)... les dejo la letra al final para que la lean :)

Espero les guste igual, aunque no es mucho mi estilo, verdad?

Además aprovecho de contarles que el capítulo que viene es más larguito... y que les tengo preparado (a medias xD) un one-shot... que va bien encaminado, así que espero poder actualizar de nuevo prontito...

Disculpen que este y el anterior no hayan sido de lo mejor, pero... "estamos trabajando para Ud." (con sonrisa de la barbie de toy story) jajajaja

******Muchos cariños y van los agradecimientos!**

Ediebella, Dani Miguel, Luna, Luz (gracias por compartir tu anécdota, me reí mucho! jaja), RushiaReiesu, SalyLuna, C-Higurashi (jajaja muy bueno), Rini3 (bueeena jaja, que chistoso), Jenedithprincess (me dejaste con la duda!), Isabel20, Serena y Darien 4ever (bienvenida!), Milenia Angels (bienvenida! y sí, viene un fic largo... es que soy muy lenta para escribir xD pero viene en proceso), Criztal (suele suceder... y yo hacía bromas telefónicas con mis amigas y todas eramos tentadas de risa! imagínate jaja), Yesqui2000, Mirtiangis, Alejandra (bienvenida! y sí... extraño verdad? jajaja), Sirena/Aquatic (xD)...

******Y a la gente que me puso en alertas o en favoritos (sobre todo por mis otras historias...) si leen esto, GRACIAS! :)**

Ah, y fue una sorpresa agradable saber sus edades... somos un grupo bien heterogéneo :) yo tengo 21 por cierto :)

******Un besooote! Alpacas albinas motudas para cada una de uds!**

_******Ro.**_

* * *

**Soledad.**

Desde pequeño siempre estuve sumido en una inmensa soledad, una soledad terrible, traicionera, una soledad hiriente, una soledad crónica, de la que pensé que nunca me podría deshacer, y de la que para ser sincero, no tenía ninguna intención de deshacerme. ¿Por qué? Porque era cómoda, porque había forjado mi personalidad en ella y ahora no había mejor estilo de vida para mí que el de la soledad, porque me había hecho fuerte, implacable, independiente, porque había sido el único camino hacia mis sueños y hacia lo que hasta ahora era.

Lo que era hasta antes de _ella_, tenía todo lo que quería, hasta que descubrí que ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera la soledad más grande pudo contra ella, ni siquiera mi deseo de mantenerme solo, nada. Se entrometió en mi vida, cambiándola radicalmente, sacándome de mi comodidad, cambiando el estilo que, hasta entonces, me había resultado tan exitoso. Hizo cambiar mi mentalidad, mis prejuicios, mis esperanzas, mis prioridades…

Me ayudó a deshacerme de esos _sueños_ banales que había alcanzado hasta ahora, para perseguir nuevos sueños, más importantes, más profundos, y lo más importante, a perseguir nuestros sueños juntos. Hizo que mi mente lograra darse cuenta que los sueños que yo creía eran el sustento de mi vida, no eran otra cosa que otro gran reflejo de mi inmensa soledad.

Serena; el fin de mi soledad y el comienzo de un hermoso futuro.

* * *

Ok, como ya es costumbre (no voluntaria) en mí, mi testamento fue mayor que el cap... pero bueno... les dejo la letra de la canción para que le echen una miradita :)

Que tengan linda semana!

**La soledad.**

Un hotel que no es de nadie,  
una cama que no es mia,  
se me muere un día más.

Un avión a cualquier parte,  
una mano que saluda,  
no recuerdo bien quién es.

Un saludo de internet,  
una novia en la cartera y  
una foto con los fans,  
el zapping en la tele buscando  
algún remedio contra la soledad...

_Coro:_

_Soledad acompañada,  
__soledad endemoniada  
__tantos gritos, tantas luces,  
__tanta gente y soledad._

_Soledad de no estar solo_  
_soledad de andar pensando_  
_si valdrá algún día la pena_  
_tanta aunsencia por cantar,_

_Soledad de andar buscando,_  
_soledad de deshacerse, _  
_deshacerse de esos sueños _  
_que se hicieron realidad_  
_Soledad..._

Un sueño de pastillas,  
un café que me incorpora,  
un diario bajo la puerta,  
a las 10 una entrevista  
trae consigo algo de muerte  
y se roba algo de mi.

Mientras que un itinerario  
me maneja por la vida  
como pieza de ajedrez,  
si cantar por vocación  
no es cuestión de calendario  
sino de respirar...

_Coro._

A dónde va la prisa,  
los aplausos, las canciones,  
a dónde irá ese tiempo que  
gané o que perdí, cantando...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola! cómo les va?  
**

Lo prometido es deuda... ahora sí viene un cap más largo (y harto más largo xD) y don't worry, que de melancólico no tiene nada! uds. saben que ese no es mi estilo...

Les estoy debiendo el one shot, pero ese lo estoy reservando... ya lo subiré :)

**Aaaaaagradecimientos cariñosos a:**

Yesqui2000, Criztal (jajajajaja tu amiga y tú me matan de risa), C-Higurashi, Isabel20, Milenia Angels (falta para el fic largo, pero acá dejo un cap. largo... sirve? :D), RushiaReisu...

**Gracias chicas por dejarme review aunque haya sido un cap. más fomeque... jajaja un abrazo!**

Y... acá las dejo con el nuevo, recién salido del horno! Espero les guste :)

Les mando toda la luz, un montón de buenas energías y algo infaltable, que aunque no lo digo siempre, va implícito, como un mensaje subliminal (sí, me meto en sus mentes y uds. no se dan cuenta! jajajajajaja) les mando AMOR!

Y otra cosa, nunca se olviden de sonreír! hace bien :)  
Muchas sonrisas de oreja a oreja para Uds.

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Sorpresas, favores y castigos.**

Al fin viernes y Darien, nuestro macho preferido, agradecía profundamente que la semana estuviera acabando al fin. Haciendo uso de las pocas energías que le quedaban, terminó de pasar su última ronda a los pacientes hospitalizados y entregó su turno al colega que quedaría a cargo durante la noche. Sólo unos minutos después el moreno conducía hacia la tranquilidad de su departamento y la comodidad de su cama.

Cuando estuvo en su hogar, el pelinegro recordó que no sólo era día viernes, sino que mañana sería sábado, _'sábado de sorpresas'_ como lo llamaba él, ya que desde que Serena Tsukino era su novia, el día sábado era el día más misterioso, el día en el que cualquier cosa podía suceder, y eso, queridos amigos, le gustaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Para tratar de disminuir la incertidumbre del día que se acercaba, Darien decidió llamar por teléfono a su querida novia, a ver si lograba averiguar algo.

"Ser…"

"¡Daaaaaaaaaaaarieeeeeeen!" la alegre voz de la rubia lo interrumpió.

"Hola Serena" la voz del moreno era suave y su rostro exhibía una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás?, ¿ya estás en casa?, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" respiró antes de seguir hablando "¿estarás ocupado mañana?, ¿podremos vernos?, ¿crees que…?"

"Hey, una pregunta a la vez, linda" una suave risa escapó de la garganta del joven "Sí, estoy bien y estoy en casa, tuve un buen día, y sí, mañana estaré ocupado…" hizo una pequeña pausa para escuchar el suspiro de decepción de la chica, luego volvió a sonreír "contigo"

"Mal novio, eso no se hace, ya me había puesto triste" recriminó Serena.

"Está bien, lo siento, me gusta molestarte y lo sabes" se escuchó otra risa de parte del pelinegro, quien no podía dejar de notar que se reía muchísimo más desde que estaba con Serena "¿qué haremos mañana?"

"Hm…" la muchacha pensó un momento "no lo sé, pasaré por tu casa en la mañana y ahí vemos qué hacer"

Darien frunció el ceño, sabía que su novia diría eso, era lo que decía cada viernes por la noche cuando él trataba de descifrar el misterio de alguno de los _'sábados de sorpresas'_.

La conversación se extendió unos cuantos minutos más antes de que la pareja se deseara buenas noches y cortaran la llamada, no sin unos cuantos _te amo_ de por medio, claro.

El moreno luego se dio un reconfortante baño y se dispuso a ir a la cama, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo en el acto.

'_Ay Serena, acabamos de hablar'_ pensó, adivinando quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Hola?" levantó el auricular con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Darien amigo," al parecer Darien se había equivocado, no era Serena, sino Andrew quien llamaba "que bueno que te encuentro"

"Andrew, que sorpresa, ¿qué te pasó?" al moreno le causaba curiosidad que su amigo lo estuviera llamando a esa hora.

"Me conoces Chiba," el rubió sonó resignado, no podía engañar a su amigo más cercano "necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿De qué se trata?" Darien dudó un momento, Andrew casi nunca le pedía nada, pero cuando pedía algo, era algo grande.

"Preferiría que lo conversemos en persona" el rubio sonaba preocupado "¿puedes venir al Crown mañana como a las cinco?"

¿Cómo decirle que no a tu mejor amigo?, menos si sonaba así de preocupado, además estaba seguro de que a Serena no le molestaría tener que pasar al Crown, le compraría una malteada y la chica estaría feliz como una lombriz.

"Sí claro, no ha problema" contestó luego de unos segundos.

"Ok, gracias amigo," el pelinegro casi podía ver la cara victoriosa de su amigo por la expresión de su voz "te veo mañana"

'_¿Qué demonios querrá Andrew?'_

Al día siguiente Darien se levantó temprano a trotar y luego volvió a su departamento a ducharse para esperar a su amada. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que la rubia estaba tocando el timbre, anunciando así su llegada. El moreno se levantó rápidamente del sofá en el que estaba para abrir la puerta, y apenas alcanzó a ver quien estaba detrás, antes de ser estrangulado amorosamente por los delicados pero posesivos brazos de su novia.

"¡Daaaarieen, te extrañé tanto!" el dramatismo en la voz de Serena era incomparable.

"Serena, sólo han pasado dos días" repuso él sonriendo, mientras se encargaba de devolver gustoso el abrazo que la chica le brindaba "y hemos hablado por teléfono"

"No es lo mismo" hizo un puchero, y abrazándose ahora al brazo de su _querido Darien_, entró al departamento con él.

"Bueno, ahora estamos juntos" miró el rostro de su chica y adoró la hermosa sonrisa que se desplegaba en él "¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Hm," la rubia simuló pensar y luego soltó todo el panorama que tenía más que pensado desde antes "podríamos ir a la nueva tienda que abrió en el centro comercial, y luego podemos comer en esa famosa pizzería a la que nunca me has llevado," lo miró con ojos inculpadores y el moreno se encogió de hombros "después podemos pasear por el lago y…"

"¿Ir al Crown?" interrumpió el joven, con una sonrisa encantadora, a la que Serena no podía resistirse "es que Andrew me pidió que fuera hoy porque dice que tiene algo importante que hablar conmigo" pareció estar pidiendo disculpas "pensé que no te molestaría acompañarme, ¿no te molesta, verdad?"

"Claro que no" rió alegre la chica "nada mejor que una malteada de Andrew para finalizar nuestro paseo"

"Excelente, ese será el itinerario para hoy entonces"

Darien besó la frente de Serena con ternura, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, disfrutando de la cálida cercanía que tenía en ese momento con el corazón de su amado. Por lo menos hasta que Darien pareció recordar algo y se removió un poco en su sitio, alejándose levemente de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"A menos que…" el pelinegro entrecerró sus hermosos ojos azules de manera inquisidora.

"¿A menos que qué?" la chica pareció sorprendida y curiosa.

"¿Terminaste todas tus tareas para la escuela?"

"¡Darien!" reclamó "claro que sí" desvió la mirada de forma culpable.

"Mentirosa" él la miró más intensamente "le preguntaré a Ami" la amenazó.

"Ay ya, está bien" se separó más del moreno "tengo que hacer un informe sobre los egipcios para el lunes" sintió la mirada de su novio sobre ella y agregó "pero lo puedo hacer cuando vuelva a mi casa, no hay necesidad de cambiar nuestros planes" trató de sonreírle al moreno, pero su expresión era inquebrantable, no podría convencerlo con una sonrisita.

"Lo lamento señorita," se levantó del sillón "pero tendrás que terminar tu informe antes de que salgamos"

"¡Pero Darien!" se volvió a quejar, _'por qué demonios tiene que ser tan responsable'_ pensó la rubia "no tengo nada para trabajar aquí"

"Puedes usar mi computador" señaló el notebook sobre su escritorio "con eso te bastará, además tengo muchos libros que te pueden servir"

'_¡Diablos!'_ maldijo en su mente la chica _'maldita tarea, maldita profesora, malditos egipcios'_

"Si lo haces pronto todavía nos quedará tiempo para salir" el moreno quiso motivarla a trabajar eficientemente.

Serena no contestó, y de mala gana se sentó frente al computador. Una vez encendido, la chica se puso manos a la obra y comenzó con su tarea, bajo la estricta (pero según él disimulada) supervisión del moreno. Había pasado media hora y la rubia había avanzado bastante bien, por lo que Darien decidió dejarla sola, mientras que él se encargaba de adelantar un papeleo para el hospital. A penas pasaron diez minutos desde que ya no era supervisada, la rubia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para hacer algo – según ella – mucho más productivo; mirar fotos de Tuxedo Mask en internet. Era algo que la chica hacía por lo menos una vez a la semana, siempre habían fotos nuevas y le encantaba ver a su amado así, enmascarado y en acción, claro que era mejor verlo en vivo y en directo, pero las fotos le daban un aire más farandulero al asunto.

Miró muchas fotos, nuevas y antiguas, hasta que se dio cuenta de un patrón en común; todas decían en una esquina _"Tuxie's fan club"_. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandes como platos, mientras esperaba que cargara la página oficial de dicho fan club. Cuando apareció la portada, con una inmensa foto de _su_ héroe personal, con cara de seductor y lanzando un beso, los celos comenzaron a invadirla, y poco le importó que Darien la descubriera evadiendo su tarea.

"¡Daaaaarien!" esta vez no era un grito de felicidad como cuando había llegado "ven aquí en este instante"

El moreno obedientemente llegó a su lado en menos de dos segundos y la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" Darien le sonrió, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando vio la expresión de su novia.

La rubia sólo señaló la pantalla con su dedo índice y Darien se acercó al computador entrecerrando un poco sus ojos para poder ver mejor. Cuando pudo identificar lo que la chica le mostraba, se echó para atrás con asombro y miró extrañado a Serena.

"¿Un _fan club_?" el ceño del moreno se frunció "¿de dónde…? Un momento, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en tu investigación?"

"No me cambies el tema Darien Chiba" evadió la acusación "¿tú no sabías de este club?"

"No, no ando buscando mi pseudónimo por internet" le contestó en tono de reproche.

"Ese no es el tema, ¡mira lo que escriben!" el comentario sonó horrorizado luego de leer el tercer comentario de un foro que tenía la página.

El moreno volvió a acercarse para leer, sin sus lentes le costaba un poco ver las letras pequeñas, pero en cuanto pudo enfocar su vista y leyó algunos de los comentarios prefirió ni siquiera moverse, mucho menos mirar a Serena, sabía que estaría furiosa, y aunque no era su culpa, él tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, todo por culpa de esas mujeres locas con hormonas revolucionadas.

Y en su afán de no mirar a Serena, el pelinegro siguió leyendo unos cuantos comentarios más, hasta que uno llamó profundamente su atención: _"Chicas, recuerden que su enmascarado favorito estará hoy en e Crown Arcade a las 18:00 hrs. ¡No se lo pierdan!"_

"Firma _'El SúperChef'_" leyó en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" Serena lo miró sin entender.

El moreno señaló el comentario y agregó "Ese es Andrew"

Los labios de la rubia formaron una perfecta "O" de la sorpresa, _'¿Andrew?'_ le costaba un poco creer que su amigo haría algo así.

"¿Seguro?" la duda invadió a la chica.

"Sí, me pidió que fuera al Crown a las cinco porque quería pedirme un _'favor'_" hizo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra favor.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?! Le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas cuando lo vea" las manos de la rubia se cerraron en pequeños puños que daban cuenta de su enojo.

"Hey, tranquila" rió el moreno "tengo una mejor idea" dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y procedió a contarle su pequeño y malvado plan.

* * *

Eran las cinco y treinta de la tarde en el Crown, y su rubio administrador estaba poniéndose nervioso al ver que su amigo no llegaba; Darien era puntual, aún si estaba junto a Serena, era imposible que llegara media hora tarde, así que entre uno y otro paseo de acá para allá, el joven decidió llamar a su amigo.

El tono sonó unas cuantas veces y pronto contestó el pelinegro.

"Darien, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó rápidamente y por cortesía Andrew.

"Muy bie…"

"¿Vas a venir?" lo interrumpió enviando al carajo su cortesía.

"Em… sí," pensó por un momento, lo que significó un silencio en la línea "pero puedo llegar a las seis"

El rubio soltó un gruñido poco sutil, que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo del otro lado del teléfono, y luego se resignó, tendría que hacer esperar a las fans. Eso le daba más estilo, ¿verdad?

"Ok, no hay problema amigo, te espero a las _seis_" contestó finalmente, haciendo énfasis en la hora.

"Ok, nos vemos" contestó Darien cortando la llamada.

"¿Y?" preguntó ansiosamente la chica.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan" una sonrisa llena de maldad curvó los labios del moreno "sólo debemos esperar un poco más"

**-De vuelta en el Crown—**

'_¡Diablos! Sólo quedan diez minutos, ya está lleno de mujeres aquí, y Darien no da ni una maldita señal'_ Andrew pasó una mano nerviosa por su rubio cabello.

"Andrew" lo llamó coqueta la presidenta del fan club "¿cuándo va a llegar nuestro querido Tuxie?"

"Ya viene en camino Ran, tranquila" sonrió tratando de no parecer nervioso.

**-25 minutos después—**

"¿Andrew, por qué no llega?" al parecer la presidenta del fan club estaba empezando a enojarse "¡Tú dijiste que a las seis en punto!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que debe haber tenido algún problema" trató de excusarse "tal vez se encontró con un monstruo de camino para acá"

Recibió la mirada de odio de un montón de chicas que lo estaban escuchando, mientras que él intentaba comunicarse con el _irresponsable_ de su amigo. Sólo dos tonos sonaron antes de que las puertas del Crown se abrieran dejando entrever una silueta oscura con una capa flameando al viento. En ese momento Andrew cortó la llamada y guardó su celular _'¿Cómo demonios lo supo?'_ se preguntó algo inquieto _'da igual, ha sido mejor de sorpresa' _sonrió.

Andrew miró a su alrededor y todas las chicas que lo habían estado queriendo matar con la mirada ahora estaban embobadas con la sombra negra con sombrero de copa que lentamente hacía su entraba al lugar.

Una vez adentro, el hombre de negro dio un salto para quedar sobre una de las mesas, sosteniendo con una de sus manos su capa, mientras con la otra sostenía una rosa.

Las chicas estaban encantadas, hasta que, volviendo un poco de su estado mental alterado por la emoción, comenzaron a notar que algo no andaba bien, ¿no se suponía que Tuxedo Mask era más alto? ¿… y más guapo? ¿… y más musculoso?

"¡Ese no es Tuxedo Mask!" gritó una de las chicas

La histeria colectiva se apoderó del lugar y pronto todas comenzaron a gritar, convirtiendo el centro de juegos en un caos monumental.

Aprovechándose del pánico, Andrew se acercó al supuesto Tuxido Mask y le quitó de un tirón la máscara para saber de una buena vez qué diablos estaba pasando.

Silencio.

"¿Ke… Kelvin?" Andrew no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

"¡Hola Andrew!" el chico con gafas lo saludó como si nada.

En ese instante todos los gritos y reclamos comenzaron a caer sobre el rubio a cargo, quien francamente temió por su vida entre tanta mujer furiosa, y no le quedó más remedio que devolver el dinero que había cobrado por la _"función de Tuxie"_.

**Mientras tanto, junto a la puerta del Crown…**

"Disculpa," Serena detuvo a una de las chicas que salía enfurecida del lugar "¿aquí es la presentación de Tuxedo Mask?"

"Eso se suponía" contestó molesta la desconocida "pero ese rubio de allá nos estafó a todas y trajo a un pelele con un disfraz pirata de Tuxie" y la chica siguió su camino hacia afuera del Crown.

Serena y Darien rieron por la efectividad que había tenido su plan y chocaron los cinco, mientras Darien le hacía señas a su _'mejor amigo'_ para que notara su presencia y le guiñaba un ojo en señal de burla.

El moreno sonrió para sí mismo al ver la cara de enojo de Andrew, y caminó hacia él abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sólo para decirle disimuladamente "Con el gran Tuxedo Mask no se juega, rubiecito" pensó por un momento y agregó "o te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna"

El pelinegro rió como un loco alejándose de su muy enojado amigo, y se fue con Serena a continuar disfrutando de su _'sábado de sorpresas'_ juntos.

* * *

Y... la pregunta del día de hoy... la vamos a hacer más entretenida...

**¿Qué creen uds. que decían esos comentarios que estaban en la web del fan club?**

Echen a volar su imaginación, su lado oscuro... y todo lo que quieran! que sean comentarios divertidos! :D

Ya, espero sus respuestas y obvio, sus impresiones sobre el capítulo :)

Besos! y que tengan... em... un buen... ¿fin de semana ya? sí, ya es viernes casi... BUEN FIN DE SEMANA! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola queridas! **sí, lo sé, me he demorado mucho... y no tengo excusa... sólo decir que la inspiración se me escondido últimamente... espero vuelva :)

Este cap. lo escribí hoy mismo, así que está fresquiiito, recién salido del horno! jaja

**Les quiero dar las gracias a todas las que se pasaron por mi one-shot y me dejaron un comentario por ahí... **entre hoy y mañana empiezo a contestar los que pueda!

**Y lo agradecimientos del cap. anterior:**

Dani Miguel (no pude escuchar la canción :(), Yuki Kagamin (bienvenida oficialmente!), Luna, Sirena Misty, RushiaReisu, Isabel20, Camilla-devildoll (tranqui! a veces me pasa lo mismo :D), Bere prin (bienvenida!), Sailor Némesis, Yesqui2000, SalyLuna... Y a toditas las que me pusieron en alertas y en favoritos! **muchas gracias!** Chicas, me gustaría responderles más personalizadamente, pero ya escribo mucho testamento por naturaleza, imagínense les escribiera a cada una! jajaja sería un caos! pero sepan que leo por lo menos dos veces cada review, así que no sientan que no las pesco! sus comentarios alegran mis días! muchas gracias!

Y les dejo dos de las frases que más me hicieron reír (las que se pueden publicar por lo menos! jaja):

**"Quien fuera villana para que me castigues"  
"Yo te quiero sólo con corbatín y antifaz atado a la pata de mi cama"**

Las dejo anónimas para que nadie se me cohíba después xD

Ya, las dejo con el cap! espero les guste :D

Les mando cubos de hielo a toditas! que acá ya nos está llegando el infierno (verano xD).

Besotes!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Atraso.**

"Serena vamos a llegar tarde"

Esa era la frase típica cada vez que la pareja salía a alguna reunión social, o al cine, o alguna fiesta, o básicamente, a cualquier lado que implicara una hora de llegada determinada, siempre Serena se las arreglaba para atrasarse y salir por lo menos una hora más tarde de lo acordado. Esos eran los momentos en que Darien recordaba todos los motivos que antiguamente lo hacían fastidiar a la rubia cada vez que se veían.

Esta vez, a lo que llegarían tarde era un espectáculo de Disney sobre hielo, que la chica había estado insistiendo en ir a ver. Pero así como iban, el hielo estaría ya derretido para cuando ellos llegaran. El moreno prefirió no seguir lamentándose por la mala manía que tenía su esposa, y decidió hacer algo productivo con su tiempo mientras la esperaba, así que tomó un libro y se sentó en el living a leer.

Varios minutos después, se oyeron los rápidos y cortos pasitos de la rubia, quien corría de un lado para otro, dando los últimos toques a su look; un poco de gloss en los labios, un poco de perfume por aquí y por allá, una chaqueta por si hacía frío y unos cuantos accesorios. Se miró una última vez al espejo, aprobando su reflejo y salió a la sala, lista para irse con su galán.

"Ya estoy lista" anunció rítmicamente "¿nos vamos?"

"Sólo un segundo" respondió el moreno sin quitar los ojos de su libro, le quedaba sólo dos líneas para terminar el capítulo.

Una vez terminada su lectura, cerró su libro, se quitó los anteojos y se levantó del sillón, mirando a Serena. Frunció un poco el ceño, la miró de arriba abajo, se volvió a sentar y abrió nuevamente su libro en la página en la que había quedado.

"Aún no estás lista" no se molestó en volver a mirarla, sólo miraba las páginas de su libro.

"¿Qué?" se sorprendió un poco la chica "¡claro que estoy lista, hasta me maquillé!"

"Falta que termines de vestirte" habló como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Estoy vestida" ya sabía para dónde iba la cosa, y no le gustaba para nada.

"Tus piernas dicen lo contrario" le dirigió una mirada ascendente a sus largas piernas.

"Bueno, estoy usando una falda, claro que se ven mis piernas" respondió ya molesta, posando sus manos empuñadas sobre sus caderas.

"¿Llamas a eso falda?" dejó escapar una risa sarcástica "eso parece un cinturón, _querida_"

¡Uy, cómo detestaba cuando la llamaba _'querida'_ con ese tono burlesco!

"Es más larga que la que uso como Sailor Moon, y nunca he oído que te quejes por esa falda"

El moreno hizo una mueca "Es que contra ese trajecito no puedo hacer nada"

"Pues contra mi ropa tampoco" se cruzó de brazos de forma desafiante.

"Bueno, como quieras" se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada "pero de esta casa no sales vestida así"

"Oh" rió la rubia "no puede obligarme _querido_" usó el mismo tono que él había usado antes.

"Mm, yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú" le guiñó un ojo y se levantó del sofá quedando frente a ella, muy cerca.

"Podría decir lo mismo" sostuvo la mirada intensa que le estaba dedicando Darien, sabía que el moreno quería jugar con ella para lograr su cometido, pero ella no era tonta y no se dejaría engañar.

"Probablemente…" dio un paso al frente, ella trató de no retroceder, pero habían quedado demasiado cerca, intentó dar un paso atrás, pero él la sujetó por la cintura manteniéndola apegada a él "el espectáculo ya debe estar terminando"

Ella sólo lo miró fijamente, tratando de no parecer afectada por la proximidad y levantó sus cejas incitándolo a seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

"Yo tengo unas orejas de Mickey Mouse en la pieza" no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios "puedo hacerte un show privado de Disney si quieres"

Ella tampoco pudo contener su sonrisa, ni una pequeña risita que escapó de sus labios "Pero era Disney _sobre hielo_" fingió hacer un puchero.

"El hielo se lo ponemos a la champaña" otro guiño "¿qué dices?"

"¡Diablos!" maldijo al verse derrotada, mientras sus brazos encontraban su lugar alrededor del cuello de su amado "más te vale que sea un buen show, Mickey"

Darien rió "No vas a poder volver a mirar a Mickey Mouse con los mismos ojos"

Y tomándola en sus brazos, el moreno llevó a su esposa al dormitorio, donde la función estaba a punto de comenzar. Esa fue la primera vez que Serena llegó a tiempo a un espectáculo y estaba feliz de no haberse perdido ni un poco del show. Si todos los espectáculos fueran así, no le molestaría llegar siempre a la hora.

* * *

Y? qué les pareció? yo me divertí escribiendo el final... me disculpo de antemano si es que alguien tiene problemas después con Mickey... no fue mi intención xD

Un abrazo y que tengan una excelente semanilla!

Pd: me dio flojerita hacer encuesta esta vez... así que lo dejo a libre elección... si alguien me quiere contar algo, lo que sea, será bienvenido! :D

Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa! **

Primero que todo:** LO SIENTO! discúlpenme por estos casi 2 meses sin actualizar! **no tengo excusa, pero si les voy a contar qué pasó en ese tiempo... Primero, bueno, uds. sabían que andaba media escuálida de inspiración, (yo creo que porque no tenía mucha presión, las cosas estaban más relajadas en la U), así que me demoré... después, tenía inspiración, pero empezaron las pruebas y presentaciones finales, así que no tuve tiempo... y después, cuando volví a tener tiempo, me dio la inspiración para escribir otro fic, un fic largo (que no es el que les había comentado xD ¡tengo todo a medias!) así que en eso estuve hasta hace unos días... y bueno, extrañándolas mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada para escribir... hasta que anoche, como a las 2 de la mañana, me llegó un pequeño toque de inspiración xD así que me puse a escribir y esto salió... es suuuuuuuuper cursi, pero bueno, es lo que salió, no? igual está tierno... jajajaja

Bueno y después de mis explicaciones... ahora sí,** espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de año, una hermosísima Navidad y que estén empezando este año con el pie derecho, espero que sea un año excelente para todas...**

Quiero hacer un** agradecimiento general a tooooodas las personas que durante el año comentaron o sólo leyeron esta u otra de mis historias**, cada uno de uds. ayudó a hacer del año que recién pasó, un buenísimo año... Fue un año en el que aprendí muuuucho, un año en el que conocí harta gente valiosa, un año en el que me fue muy bien en lo académico, en fin, un muy buen año... así que gracias por contribuir con eso.

**Y por supuesto, agradecimientos para las que comentaron el último cap!**

Ana, Rini3, Luna (espero todo haya salido excelente en este fin de año con tu universidad! :D), Ediebella (y a Sarita), Dani Miguel, Isabel20, Serena y Darien 4ever, C-Higurashi (como siempre, me hiciste reír con tus comentarios!), RushiaReiesu (jajaj lo siento amiga! no fue mi intención! jaja), Yesqui2000, Criztal, Criztal (me morí con tu anécdota xD), SalyLuna, Jessy Moon15, SirenaAquatic xD... Besos enormes a todas y a todas mil disculpas por no actualizar antes :(

**Y a tooooda la gente que me ha puesto en sus alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias!**

Pd: leyendo de nuevo todos los comentarios, como que me dio más nostalgia y **más las extraño**! trataré de no demorarme taaanto ahora, sí?

Y bueno, como ya es costumbre, mi testamento resultó más largo que el fic, pero ya me conocen :P  
El cap no está divertido, pero espero que les guste :D

Mil besos, abrazos, buenos deseos, buenas vibras, muchos cariños y todas esas cosas! las quiero!

Y les mando de regalo esta vez... pom, pom, pom...** ¡Una boa de plumas fucsia! **para cada una de Uds., para que la usen cuando estimen conveniente... jajaja (Gracias a mi amiga "la Negra" por la inspiración para el regalo xD uuy esa boa! jajaja)

**Ya, amor para todas! y no me odien!**

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Tus ojos.**

"¿Qué?" Darien sonrió algo incómodo al sentirse objeto de la atenta mirada de su novia, quien llevaba un buen rato frente a él, quieta, sólo observándolo, con una expresión de inmensa tranquilidad adornando su rostro.

Al oír a su amado, la rubia parpadeó con suavidad y negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Sólo miraba tus ojos" respondió con simpleza.

"¿Qué tienen de interesantes mis ojos?" la profunda risa del moreno relajó aún más todos los sentidos de Serena; para ella este era uno de esos momentos perfectos de la vida, uno de los tantos que había vivido desde que Darien estaba a su lado.

"Es maravilloso lo cambiantes que son" se acomodó en su silla, reclinando su espalda sobre el cómodo respaldo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, como tratando de apreciar mejor la imagen mental de esos perfectos ojos que le encantaban.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Darien por su parte, se acercó más a ella, sobre la mesa que los separaba, para escuchar con atención la explicación de la chica; le encantaba oír sus teorías alocadas y románticas.

"Por ejemplo" abrió sus ojos sólo para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de continuar "me encanta cómo a simple vista parecen ser oscuros y misteriosos, como la misma noche, pero en realidad, si los miras con detención, puedes notar que son de un azul hermoso, el azul más cristalino que haya visto" hizo una pausa, abrió sus ojos, imitó la postura en la que Darien estaba sobre la mesa, y continuó "me encanta cómo, a pesar de parecer fríos y apagados, si sabes escoger el momento preciso para mirarlos, puedes ver un brillo único, una luz que los enciende como estrellas en el cielo nocturno…" volvió a detenerse al sentir la mano de Darien sobre la suya "Pero lo que más adoro, es ese mágico _lado B_, que sólo muestras en tus ojos en contadas ocasiones, sólo cuando sonríes de corazón, cuando dejas caer todos tus escudos, y por sólo unos instantes, dejas al descubierto tus emocione, tus sentimientos, incluso tus pensamientos, en esos momentos, tus ojos son perfectas ventanas que llevan directo a tu alma, y me encanta porque es como si mirara en los ojos de un niño, una mirada siempre tierna y verdadera, alegre, pura, hermosa y despreocupada, en esos momentos, tus ojos son simplemente mágicos.

Darien no se contuvo ante la romántica y poética descripción de su novia, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos con ternura, la besó con todo su amor, la besó como si no hubiese mañana, la besó como si de eso dependiera su vida.

"¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre el '_gran misterio'_ de mis ojos?" el moreno preguntó juguetón en un susurro, cuando había terminado de besarla. Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza entusiastamente "Hay sólo una cosa en el mundo que puede controlar lo que dicen mis ojos, sólo una cosa que produce todos los cambios y matices que tanto te gustan, algo que automáticamente derriba todas mis barreras y que se cuela directamente en mi alma y en mi corazón, apoderándose de todos mis sentidos…" se detuvo para acariciar el hermoso rostro de la rubia que lo volvía loco "Y ese algo es tu amor, Serena, mis ojos no brillan por nadie más que por ti, para todos los demás siguen siendo tan fríos, oscuros y apagados como siempre, sólo cambian para ti, porque sólo tú eres capaz de rescatar a mi verdadero yo desde las profundidades de mi ser, es tu amor la magia que se apodera de mi mirada" acarició suavemente sus labios con los de él "y, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que más me gusta a mí, de mis ojos?"

Ella asintió parpadeando conmovida.

"Lo que más me gusta es poder tener tu imagen reflejada en ellos"

A penas las palabras dejaron la boca del moreno, Serena se lanzó a sus brazos y selló el hermoso momento con un beso; estos eran los momentos que hacían que todas las batallas y todas las dificultades que habían tenido que superar, y que tendrían que seguir superando, valieran totalmente la pena, estos eran los momentos que le daban forma y color a su vida.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña y dulce historia... :)

Espero sus comentarios, cuéntenme cómo ha estado su vida en estos 2 meses, cómo lo pasaron en las fiestas, cómo les fue en el colegio/universidad/trabajo, cómo va la casa... lo que sea, ya las extraño mucho!

Abrazos!


	14. Chapter 14

**"Vuelve el perro arrepentido"  
Amigas, se me cae la cara de vergüenza... **

No les voy a dar la lata con explicaciones, porque las excusas agravan las faltas. Sólo contarles que han estado en mi mente todo este tiempo, que he intentado escribir, pero uds. se merecen lo mejor de mi, no algo forzado... así que nada, esto es sólo una ofrenda de paz... espero (con todas mis energías) que pueda regularizar mis actualizaciones y que venga mucha, mucha inspiración... y lo que más quiero es que uds. todavía tengan ganas de leerme y de conversar conmigo...

**Les mando un abrazo gigante a todas uds. y sobre todo a las chicas que últimamente me han puesto en sus favoritos, que de alguna forma fueron una fuente de presión (de buena presión) para que volviera a escribir. GRACIAS.**

Y un pedacito de mi corazón a mis chicas de siempre, que no saben la penita que me ha dado ahora que vuelvo a leer sus comentarios de Enero (sí, desde ahí que no actualizo) y ver que desde entonces que no conversamos...** RushiaReiesu **(ojalá todo excelente este año, ánimo y siempre a sacar lo bueno de las cosas),** Ediebella **(Cariños a Sarita, espero estén ambas ya más acostumbradas a tu trabajo... y la idea para el fic está pendiente, es un tema potente),** Hikaru Kino88 **(qué tal el chico de ojos lindos del trabajo? ;D),** Luna **(ya estás libre de U? :D),** C Higurashi **(lo siento amiga, no puedo cumplir tu antojo, aunque con tanto tiempo que ha pasado, tal vez ya se te cumplió jaja),** Rini3 **(gracias por comprenderme, espero me sigas comprendiendo :'))**, Dani Miguel** (linda, muchas gracias, pero así como estoy, terminaría en 10 años un capítulo),** SalyLuna **(no salió pronto :(),** SerenayDarien 4ever **(y me mandé otros dos meses D: lo siento),** Alejandra n **(bienvenida, aunque probablemente no volverás porque ha pasado mucho tiempo xD),** Isabel20 **(hola),** Criztal **(cómo te fue con el coloquio? todo bien? pd: me volviste a hacer reír, te imaginé bailando con la boa),** Sirena Misty **(ni siquiera te he dejado reviews :'( lo sientooo),** yesqui2000 **(gracias linda),** Ana **(que bueno que te gustó, gracias).

**Gracias, gracias, gracias... espero volver a leerlas.**

Esta vez no hago yo encuesta interactiva, **pregúntenme uds... la pregunta más entretenida lleva premio**!

Las quiero **MUCHO**! y les mando a cada una de uds. una montaña de besos y abrazos... y un paquete de galletitas de dinosaurio para que jueguen a Jurasic Park :D

Cariiiiiiiiñoooooooss!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Pantalones.**

¿Qué hace un hombre cuando no puede encontrar algo en la casa? Va a preguntarle a su esposa, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que hizo Darien Chiba un día sábado por la tarde; fue a buscar a su esposa al dormitorio para preguntarle dónde estaba su caja de herramientas.

"Serena…" el moreno se asomó por la puerta y frunció el ceño ladeando un poco la cabeza, su objetivo inicial totalmente olvidado al observar con genuina curiosidad la extraña conducta de su esposa "¿qué estás haciendo?"

Lo único que consiguió por respuesta fue un quejido y un suspiro de resignación antes que la rubia se dejara caer sentada sobre la cama. Pero como si ese gesto hubiera sido sólo para recargar baterías, Serena volvió a levantarse para seguir con su asunto; saltar por la habitación. Darien, quien seguía observándola, levantó una ceja extrañado.

"¿Serena?" trató nuevamente de llamar su atención.

"¿Ah?" lo miró fugazmente "estoy tratando de entrar en estos pantalones" su voz salió jadeante y dificultosa.

La expresión del rostro de Darien fue de aún más curiosidad, pero se agregó algo de comicidad también.

"¿Q…qué?" sonrió sin querer ante lo absurdo de la situación.

"¡Son mis favoritos!" se defendió ella, mientras seguía intentando que sus jeans subieran más allá de medio muslo "tienen – que – entraaaaar" lo último lo dejó escapar entre dientes.

Darien esta vez rió más abiertamente, mientras se acercaba a su saltarina esposa, y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, deteniendo por un momento los brincos de su coneja.

"Serena, estás embarazada" acarició suavemente su perfil "es normal que la ropa no te quede"

"Estoy _embarazada_," recalcó la palabra y le dedicó una mirada poco amigable "¡a las embarazadas les crece la _barriga_, no las piernas!"

Volvió a reír.

"Bueno, has engordado un poquito pero eso también es normal" ciertamente lo dijo con ternura, pero hay palabras que un hombre no le puede decir a su mujer.

"¡Te ríes de mí y más encima me dices gorda!"

La furiosa rubia soltó con rabia la pretina del pantalón que intentaba ponerse y se dispuso a salir inmediatamente de la habitación para dejar solo a su cruel marido. Pero olvidó un pequeñísimo detalle; el pantalón aún estaba alrededor de sus tobillos, limitando sus pasos, por lo que al primer intento de dar una zancada sintió el tirón de la tela a sus pies y vio en cámara lenta cómo iba perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio. Por suerte, su "cruel marido" la atrapó justo a media caída y la estrechó contra sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Tontita" besó su frente "no me río de ti, me río de que te resistas a lucir embarazada"

Ella sólo lo miró, aún con el ceño fruncido.

"Y me río porque para mí…" corrió con sus dedos unos mechones de cabello rebeldes para poder mirarla bien a los ojos "este es el momento en que te ves más hermosa que nunca"

El moreno besó su nariz y acarició suavemente su espalda, y poco a poco el ceño de la rubia se fue relajando, hasta que quedó sólo una mirada tímida, como si fuera una niña haciendo un puchero.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó bajito.

Darien asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella "De hecho…" la abrazó más fuerte contra sí y mordió suavemente su oreja antes de susurrar "me excitas mucho más ahora que estás embarazada"

La rubia rió entregada mientras su esposo dejaba besos por todo el contorno de su cuello y su hombro.

"Que conveniente" Serena sacó su sonrisa más pícara y susurró también en tono seductor "porque con esto de las hormonas, cada vez te deseo más"

Así, pronto y sin darse cuenta, Serena se sintió volando por los aires y aterrizando suavemente sobre su cama, con un Darien con ojos de depredador hambriento acechándola, mientras la despojaba rápidamente de los pantalones que había iniciado todo el alboroto.

Y mientras su esposo subía por su cuerpo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, lo único que pasaba por la mente de la rubia era que este recién era el cuarto mes, es decir faltaban cinco más, y así como iban, probablemente esos cinco meses sería de pura práctica para su próximo bebé.

Dejó escapar una risita ante la idea y luego se dedicó a desabotonar apresuradamente la camisa de su esposo _'Síp, cinco meses'_. Volvió a reír y se entregó completamente al fuego de la pasión entre ellos.

* * *

Ok, espero les haya gustado y entenderé si me dejan los review en dos meses más, me lo merezco...

Besos, abrazos y demases!


	15. Chapter 15

Hooooola amigas mías!

Ahora no me demoré taaanto, vieron? La presión me inspira... tengo prueba mañana y el cap. se escribió solito... y cuando tengo tiempo NADA! jaja

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, a la gente que comentó mis otras historias, GRACIAS! y a las alertas/favoritos también :)**

**Agradecimientos dedicados:**

Sirena Misty (y las actualizaciones cuándo :(), Harmonystar (bienvenida!), Isabel20 (no sabes cómo me alegran tus comentarios ultra cortos, en serio :D), SalyLuna (acá está el mío... voy a esperar el próximo tuyo!), Princess Serenity Flora (bienvenida! me caiste súper bien), Hikaru Kino88 (hola!), Yesqui2000 (ya contesto tu pregunta), Ediebella (lo sientoooo! ya volví con todo!), Kaoru Rozenmaiden Tsukino (bienvenida! ojalá este también te guste! :D), Luna (ok, yo ya actualicé, ahora te queda engordar jajajaja), Lari (que linda, gracias!), Dani Miguel (yo igual las extrañé!), Criztal (loquilla! pucha, con todo para este otro año entonces!).

**Uf... ya, ahora... la ganadora de la encuesta interactiva de esta semana es... pom, pom, pom... Yesqui2000 con su pregunta "¿Cuál es la locura más grande que haz hecho para conquistar al amor de tu vida?" yesqui querida este cap. va para ti :)**

Y bueno, ganó porque es la más entrete... peeeeero, hay un pequeño problema. Mi respuesta es muuuuuy fome! pero les cuento igual: nunca me he enamorado :( así de triste... así que no he hecho ninguna locura por amor... pero locuras a secas he hecho montones! jaja... si me enamoro y hago alguna locura les cuento, ya?

Ya, y para no quedar tan fome, contesto las otras preguntas:

Mi prenda favorita es un vestido de invierno de mangas 3/4, corte imperio, colores tierra, que me queda hermoso! (jaja que modesta jaja). Ah, y una anécdota con ese vestido... no es muy agradable, pero se las cuento igual. Resulta que yo estaba feliz de la vida un día en el hospital viendo pacientes (toooda la mañana parada) y en una nos dicen que hay un procedimiento, y que podíamos ir a mirar, un procedimiento simple. Fuimos varios y parados todavía pos... cuando de pronto me empiezo a sentir mal... yo tengo tendencia a desmayarme, así que supe que para allá iba la cosa... pero, cómo iba a salir del procedimiento a sentarme o algo así? (pensamiento estúpido, hecho que todos se encargaron de reiterarme después jajaja), y me fui sintiendo más y más mal... hasta que ya se me empezó a ir a negro todo... y paf! al suelo. Cuando desperté estaban todos mirándome, yo en el suelo y lo primero que pienso, antes que cualquier cosa, "estoy con vestido! se me deben ver los calzones!" y casi entré en pánico, hasta que me acordé que andaba con calzas... jajajaja... bueno, es más larga la anécdota, pero eso es lo relacionado con el vestido xD un recuerdo algo doloroso... no caí precisamente sobre algodones xD jajajaja

Empecé a escribir aquí... hm, ya no me acuerdo... pero empecé a leer acá hace muuuuucho... y siempre me ha gustado escribir, cuando chica quería escribir un cuento... y bueno, escribí un poco de uno... y estaba súper orgullosa y todo eso. Lo encontré hace algunos años y es una ASCO jajajaja. Pero no sé, creo que empecé acá porque había historias taaan buenas que me daba pena que se acabaran... entonces si yo escribía era más autosustentable jaja, no se me acaba la historia a menos que yo quiera (o que mi inspiración se arranque, como siempre, pero eso no lo pensé en un comienzo). Y la primera historia que subí no es la primera que empecé... tengo un montón sin terminar!

Y, el cap. de SM que más me gusta... aunque suene masoquista... tengo que decir que el que más me gusta es el cap. en que Darien termina con Serena... es que es taaaan potente! me encantas las emociones así fuertes! jaja Pero tengo otro que me gusta mucho... el del patinaje sobre hielo, porque me ENCANTA el patinaje sobre hielo 3 pero soy igual de torpe que Serena xD así que me puedo identificar un poco con eso jajaja.

Ya, espero les guste el cap... está extraño, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo... es de esos que se escriben solos, ni lo pensé!

Y eso, que estoy tiritando de frío ya! y mañana tengo prueba de gastro! siéntanse culpables! jajajaja.

**Besos, abrazos y endoscopías para todos!** (agradezcan que no es colonoscopía xD)

Pd: con tanto tiritón parece como si estuviera bailando xD imagínenme jajaja

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Te lo ruego.**

Ok, debo admitir que cuando uno se enamora se vuelve un poco... _distraído_, completamente ciego a los detalles, a los problemas cotidianos, a los defectos del otro. Por lo general, cuando estás enamorado, tiendes a idealizarlo todo en tu mente, haciendo que el mundo parezca fácil y bonito, como si todo fuera tan perfecto como en una película romántica o en un cuento de hadas…

Pero la realidad es otra, más bien, _casado_ la realidad es otra. No es que ya no esté enamorado de mi esposa, porque lo estoy, pero algo pasa cuando estás casado, y ya los pequeños detalles dejan de ser tan pequeños, y tu pareja deja de ser tan perfecta y finalmente la magia se va perdiendo. Bueno, eso es lo que todos dicen, yo sólo llevo dos meses de casado con Serena, así que no puedo hablar mucho de esas cosas, por ahora no es para tanto, es sólo que hay algo que me está volviendo LOCO y ya no me deja pensar con claridad. Y es una pequeñez en realidad, pero enfrentarse todos los días con esa pequeñez, como que empieza a cansarte.

A ver, les cuento para que me entiendan; todos saben lo mucho que siempre me ha gustado el cabello de Serena, ¿verdad? Bueno, sigue gustándome, ¡pero no en mi cama! Nunca se me ocurrió, durante todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, que dormir con Serena sería _tan_ caótico, con todo ese pelo rodeándome y enredándome, es como meterse en arenas movedizas, y encima de todo se queja porque dice que le tiro el cabello, ¿cómo es que ella misma no se enreda en su propio pelo? Si a veces llego a pensar que tiene vida propia, o que está poseído por algún enemigo y que está tratando de asfixiarme.

Y tal vez ustedes podrán pensar que la solución es simple, Serena es comprensiva, si le digo que se corte el cabello para evitar todos estos problemas, ella accedería con gusto, por supuesto. El tema es que _no puedo_ pedirle eso, especialmente no después de la discusión que tuvimos unas cuantas semanas antes de casarnos.

_Flash-back_

"Darien, estuve mirando peinados para la boda, pero ninguno queda bien con mi pelo" Serena se sentó junto a Darien en el living de su departamento con el ceño fruncido.

"Te verás hermosa con cualquier peinado, Serena" le sonrió sin prestar mucha atención, estaba inmerso en unos papeles del trabajo que debía revisar.

"Estaba pensando en cortármelo" comentó su idea a ver qué le decía su prometido.

"¿Qué?" dejó sus papeles a un lado sin entender, no había estado realmente poniendo atención "¿cortar qué?"

"Mi pelo, quiero cortarlo, se vería mucho mejor" explicó un poco irritada, odiaba cuando Darien simulaba escucharla y después le preguntaba porque no entendía nada.

"Pero sabes que me encanta tu pelo largo, tal y como está ahora" el moreno parecía algo en shock y medio asustado con la idea de su amada.

"Sí, pero acabas de decirme que me veré linda con cualquier peinado" desafió sus palabras cruzándose de brazos.

"Exacto, _peinado_" enfatizó en la palabra "un peinado es reversible, lo desarmas y ya," chasqueó sus dedos como para ejemplificar lo rápido que sería "pero si lo cortas, el pelo no crece de un día para otro"

"Darien, es _mi_ pelo" le dirigió una mirada no muy cariñosa "no seas egoísta"

"Sí, pero es una parte importante de ti" tomó una de sus coletas en una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la chica "es lo que te hace mi cabeza de chorlito, _mía y única_"

"Pero no quiero tener cabeza de chorlito para mi boda" soltó una queja con aire infantil.

"No amor, puedes hacerte el peinado que quieras, pero quiero que después de nuestra boda, aún puedas hacerte esos moños hermosos y sigas siendo la misma Serena de la que me enamoré"

"Pero..." hizo un puchero intentando protestar.

"Pero nada, tu cabello es hermoso y sería una maldad cortarlo"

"¿Y si...?" intentó otra vez.

"No," volvió a interrumpir "quiero tener tu cabello largo entre mis dedos en la noche de bodas y..." lo siguiente se lo dijo privadamente en un susurro al oído, logrando colorear sus mejillas y de pasadita, disuadirla de su decisión de cortarse el cabello.

Serena soltó una risita antes de hablar.

"Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere mi futuro esposo" su tono coqueto hizo que Darien deseara estar ya mismo en la noche de bodas haciendo realidad todas sus fantasías, sin embargo, sólo se conformó con un casto beso de su prometida y un te amo furtivo antes de que la chica saliera del living camino a la cocina.

_Fin flash-back._

Por eso comprenderán que me encuentro en una difícil situación y de verdad ¡ya no aguanto! He pensado en múltiples soluciones, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente buena ni para la estética de mi esposa, ni para mi orgullo. Por ejemplo, he pensado en pedirle que duerma con un gorro, como esos que usa para bañarse; también he pensado en _accidentalmente_ cortarle el pelo durante alguna batalla; he pensado en dormir en otro lado, pero eso jamás; o también se me había ocurrido hablar con las chicas, para que fueran ellas las que le sugirieran un corte de cabello; o que Luna le dijera que debe hacerlo por alguna razón de sailor scout, pero no sé, todas esas ideas son idiotas. Así que, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué me recomiendan ustedes? Tal vez lo mejor sea con…

"Darien, ya llegué" la voz alegre de Serena me interrumpió desde la entrada de la casa. Yo la esperaba en unas cuantas horas más; me dijo que iba a salir con las chicas y eso por lo general significa _'voy a llegar tarde'_.

Salí del dormitorio y suspiré, aun pensando en mi pequeño dilema y en cómo decirle finalmente a Serena.

Caminé distraídamente por el pasillo que lleva al living de la casa y ahí está ella, guardando las llaves de la casa de vuelta en su bolso. Decir que estoy en shock sería poco.

"¿Serena?" ¿Será cierto lo que veo?, ¿estoy soñando despierto?

Levantó su rostro para mirarme y me dedica la sonrisa más linda, la que sólo ella sabe dibujar en su rostro.

"¿Te gusta?" me mira entre coqueta e insegura. ¡Me encanta!

"Mucho" se me está escapando una sonrisa, no importa "me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo, pero sobre todo, me encantas tú"

Sí lo sé, cursi y trillado, pero no me pude contener; se ve hermosa y además me leyó la mente. Tendré que pensar en una recompensa por todo el mérito.

"¿En serio?" sus enormes ojos brillaron. Jaja, mi Serena se emociona por todo.

"Claro que sí" este es el momento de besarla, ¿no? Di dos pasos y ya no hay espacio entre nosotros "te ves hermosa" y con mis labios me apodero de su boca sonriente.

"Estaba tan preocupada de que no te gustara" me dice jadeante después de ese agitado beso.

"¿Y por qué te lo cortaste?" tengo curiosidad, ¿lo hizo por mi?

Sí, soy egocéntrico, ¿y qué?

"Bueno, sabes que me lo quería cortar antes de la boda" _touché_, y me mira como reprochándome "pero además por ti"

"¿Por mi?" sí, me estoy haciendo el tonto, tal vez así pueda mantener mi orgullo.

"Sí" entrecerró los ojos y me mira intimidante "no creas que no me he dado cuenta"

¿Qué le digo?, ¿me quedo calladito mejor?

"Parece que _alguien_, aparte de ser indeciso, es orgulloso" levantó las cejas desafiante "tan orgulloso que no puede decirle a _su esposa_ que se equivocó cuando le _rogó_ que no se cortara el cabello"

"¡Oye!" esto ya es personal contra mi orgullo "primero, yo no te _rogué_, te _persuadí_; segundo, no soy tan orgulloso, estaba justo pensando en conversarlo contigo; y tercero," la miré con mi mirada seductora que sé que no puede resistir "no me equivoqué ni un poco" un pequeño guiño con el ojo y ya la tengo ruborizándose.

"¿Ah no?" y se atreve a hacerse la desafiante, no sabes con quién estás jugando.

"No," negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a sus labios "yo te dije que quería tener tu pelo largo entre mis dedos en nuestra noche de bodas, ¿acaso te olvidaste de nuestra noche de bodas, querida?"

Ah, otro rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que con eso lo lograría, mi orgullo salvó intacto.

"Sí, creo que ya la olvidé" se me acercó más y besó mis labios "que lástima que ya no me la puedas recordar con lujo de detalles"

Se separó un poco de mi y pasó una mano por su cabello, como recordándome que ahora estaba corto; me sonrió más sexy que nunca, me guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada de pura maldad.

Condenada coneja manipuladora que tengo por esposa.

"Creo que podemos improvisar una representación ahora" tenía que intentar algo, ¿no? No me puede dejar sólo con esas imágenes girando en mi memoria, hay que crear _nuevos_ recuerdos.

"Jajaja" su risa genuina llenó el ambiente "no lo sé…"

La miro esperando a que termine, sé que sólo se está haciendo de rogar.

"Tal vez si mi arrogante y orgulloso esposo asumiera su error y me _rogara_ que lo perdone, tal vez y sólo tal vez, lo pensaría"

"Malvada" le dije en un susurro.

La miré desafiante, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía. Pero qué más da, por ella si quiere me arrastro por el suelo y le hago reverencia. ¡Pero sh, que ella no lo sepa!

"Ok, asumo mi error, es tu cabello y no debería haberte dicho qué hacer con él" me disculpé, pero que no espere algo más, eso ya es mucho.

"¿Y…?" me mira divertida, con sus grandes ojos hermosos burlándose de mí.

"Eso, ya asumí mi equivocación, ahora cumple tu parte del trato"

Se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. No sé si lo hace a propósito o no se da cuenta de lo sexy que se ve, pero me está matando en esa posición.

"No, falta algo…" y me habla como si fuera un niño berrinchudo.

A ver, pensémoslo un poco: si le ruego me va a tener en la palma de su mano, bueno, ya me tiene así, sólo que ahora ella lo sabría, y si no le ruego, bueno, me quedo con las ganas. Difícil decisión. Hm. Piensa Darien, piensa.

Ok, no es tan difícil.

"Al diablo, soy todo tuyo" me arrodillé en el suelo frente a ella, ni que fuera a pedirle matrimonio "Serena, ¡te lo ruego, discúlpame por favor y hazme el amor como la primera vez!"

La vi abrir los ojos como platos y contuve la risa cuando la vi tragar con dificultad, mirando a todos lados, como si alguien nos observara.

"Ya, ya, levántate" con las manos me señalaba que me parara, mientras sus mejillas no daban más de lo rojas que estaban por la vergüenza "no era para tanto"

Me reí y la besé castamente.

"Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de sonrojarte por estas cosas"

"Cállate" frunció el ceño y me devolvió el beso, pero con más fuerza.

Y así comenzamos oficialmente la rememoración de esa bendita noche. Lo siguiente no se los voy a contar, porque un caballero no tiene memoria, por supuesto. Lo único que sí puedo decirles, es que el largo del cabello no importa ni medio rábano cuando tu esposa es creativa, y la mía ciertamente lo es.

* * *

Encuesta interactiva: Tengo dos opciones a medias para el próx. cap. ¿prefieren que sea uno donde aparece Mina, o uno donde Serena está enferma?

Eso, déjenme sus comentarios y la respuesta.

Y si quieren me mandan una frazada, jajaja me muero de frío!

BESOS! y buena semana para todos!


End file.
